The Imprint (Original Version)
by gayvin
Summary: Tess is Bella's sister. She's in love with Jacob. And when her dad asks her to move in with Jake and Billy, at first she's sad, but soon adapts to her new surroundings. This is now in the process of being rewritten, please stay tuned for the new version!
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my OC's. There are also some quotes lifted directly from the books/movies, which I – again – take no credit for.)**

 **Premise**

Tess (The MC) is Bella's sister. She was born when Bella was 2, a few months after Jacob was born.

Renee and Charlie divorced about 6 months after Tess was born, and they came to a solution that Charlie would keep Tess, and Renee would keep Bella.

Sad as it is, neither Charlie nor Renee wanted the sisters to know about eachother, so it was on Charlie to come up with a plan. And he did.

The plan was: Whenever Bella would visit, Tess would go and stay with Billy and Jacob for a week or so.

This plan worked for almost _15 years..._ Until Charlie learned that Bella was moving in with him.

 **. . .**

 **News**

 **(Tess POV)**

I was on Skype with Jake when my dad called me from downstairs.

"Hold on, Jake, I'll be right back." I said as I muted my mic and ran downstairs.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked cheerfully. The look on Charlie's face worried me. He looked... shocked.

"What's... going on?" I asked, confused.

"Sit down, Tess..." He motioned towards the couch.

I sat down, cross-legged, facing the recliner he always sat in when someone else was on the couch. He sat down and sighed.

"So... I don't know how to say this but," He paused and looked down at his palms intently.

"But what?"

"You're... you're going to be staying with Billy and Jake for a few months..."

" _What?!_ " I almost screamed.

"I – I _know_ hon, but –"

" _No! I can't!_ "

"Tess... You _have_ to. I know it's hard to understand, but Billy suggested..." He paused again, "Billy suggested I take a... a retreat or something where you have to be alone for a few months. He offered to take care of you, and I accepted." Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "He said... he said it would invoke some sort of change in me... And that it's too drastic for a kid to handle."

"Dad. _Nothing_ will be 'too _drastic_ ' for me to handle." I said, shaking my head.

 _I don't want to leave._

 _He said we have to._

 _I mean, it'd be fucking **awesome**_ _to get some 'quality time' with Jake, but... I can't move out because I want to spend time with my crush!_

 _It's not **for**_ _us. It's for Charlie._

"Tess... Look, I know it'll be hard, but... Hon, I _really do_ want to try this!" He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "You'd get some time with Jake."

I blushed.

"Hon, I _know_ you like him. Hell, _Billy_ knows you like him. It's only a real secret to... Jake himself!"

He knew it.

I caved.

"Fine," I said, shaking my head again and getting up, "But only for a few months, right?"

"Yeah... Right. You'll be moving in at the end of the week..." He said, seemingly unsure.

" _Two days?!_ " I said, again almost yelling.

"I know hon, but it starts Saturday, and I'd really like to do it..."

"Then... I'll go... get packing..." I leaned over, hugged him, and jogged upstairs.

"Hey," I said, sliding back into my chair and unmuting my mic, "I'm back..."

"What took so long?" Jake asked, chuckling.

"Well... I got some _news_..."

He looked questioningly through the screen.

"Apparently, I'm going to live with you guys for a while..." I bit my lip.

"Woah, _really?_ "

I nodded.

"That's _awesome,_ Tess!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, so apparently I have to be fully moved in by Friday..."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, so... Gotta get packing!" I smiled.

"I'll be right over."

" _What?_ " But he ended the call before I was answered.

So I got my suitcase and some boxes from the garage and started packing.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to leave a review! I need some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my OC's. There are also some quotes lifted directly from the books/movies, which I – again – take no credit for.)**

 **First Day**

 **(Tess POV)**

Jake was loading the last few boxes into my soft-blue pickup. I hugged Charlie and walked over to Jake.

"Hey, thanks for loading this shit up," I laughed, playfully punching his shoulder as he tossed my suitcase in with the other boxes, "You know I'm barely _half_ as strong as you."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned as he grabbed me by the waist, lifting me into the air and spinning me before setting me down as I squealed.

 _Kiss him!_

 _No! That would be too embarrassing!_

 _Do it!_

 _No!_

We weren't together, so why _should_ I kiss him? I didn't even know if he liked me, but he sure knew how to get my nerves on edge...

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly as he started walking towards us. I turned and hugged him again. He kissed my forehead and watched as Jacob and I piled into my Chevy.

He patted the blue door as he said, "I'monna miss you, Tess..."

"I'monna miss you too, dad." I smiled, but knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Bye, Bell – Tessa." He said, backing away, "Damnit." I heard him mumble.

"Bye, dad..."

 **. . .**

When we arrived at Jake's house on the reservation, he excitedly pulled me down from my seat behind the wheel.

"Okay, I want to show you something." He said, dragging me over to the shed.

"What is it?" I asked, stumbling behind him. Damn. He's _really_ strong.

"You'll see!"

As we arrived at the shed, he let go of my hand, and I brushed my shoulder-length hair out of my face. His hand was really warm.

He looked at me, excitement radiating off of him as he pulled the door to the side. He beamed.

Inside was a rusty-red truck, same kind as mine.

" _Wow,_ Jake. Really. _Where_ did you find this? We scavenged for _days_ to find the stuff for my truck!" I said, jogging over to the truck and running my hands along the hood and side of it.

"I know right? I just found it, about a week ago, in the junkyard. Someone's _already_ asked for me to fix it up and deliver it to them. We have a month to fix it up slash revamp it." He said, still beaming.

" _Only a month?!_ "

"Yeah... I guess it'll be a bit of a rush, but..." He paused, "I thought, maybe... we could... work on it together?" He stared at the floor, looking almost _sheepish_.

"Uhm, I don't think I'll be able to..."

He looked utterly crushed.

"... _not_ work on this truck with you!"

He looked up, smiling again, "Really?"

"Well, I'm kind of stuck with you anyways, plus this would be _awesome_ to work on my car-rebuilding skills, soo..." I smiled playfully.

"Awesome!" Jake jogged the few steps between us to scoop me up by the waist again. I giggled as he set me down, but before I could do anything he embraced me.

At first I was startled, but then I hugged him back. His embrace got tighter until I began getting short of breath. I'm guessing he sensed that, because he released me from his tight embrace.

"I love that..." I whispered to myself, only to realize I had said it out loud. "Oh, uhm, so when-when do we go get some tools?"

He had obviously heard me.

"Hehe," He chuckled, "Uh, if you want, we can unload this stuff and set up your room, and if we have time we can go get some tools." He said, holding both my hands in his. I felt his pulse trough his warm, surprisingly smooth hands.

Again, I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, ever so passionately.

I noticed that, while roaming the vast universe that was my mind, I had significantly tightened my grip on Jacob's hands.

I immediately loosened my grip on his hands and turned away, blushing furiously as I headed towards my truck.

"Hey, Tess –" Jake started to say something, but decided against it.

I silently screamed at myself, " _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ " Why did I have to like him so much? He'd been my _best friend_ for as long as I can remember, and I've liked him since I was 10. Almost _six years_ later now, and all that has happened is my feelings for him have gotten _stronger_.

I sighed, rather loudly, as I pulled down the trunk door so that the boxes would be easily accessible.

 **. . .**

 _Several hours of nails, wrenches, and setting up later..._

Jake and I wiped our foreheads. We looked around, taking in the sight of the room we had just finished setting up. Basically it was my bed, my desk a bookshelf and a side-table. I was surprised at how big the room actually was. Even with my big double-size bed there was still plenty of room to move around.

"Do you _still_ want to work on the truck?" I asked Jake, plopping down on my bed.

Jake checked the clock on the wall. It read _7:43 pm._

"That would be _no_." He said, plopping down next to me.

"Well, in that case, go shower up and I'll make something to eat. Where's Billy, by the way?"

"Oh, he went fishing with Harry. Said he'll probably stay the night."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, really. I was just wondering, since he hasn't looked in on us or anything yet.

"Oh."

"Now, go take a shower before your sweat soaks through my quilt!" I said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Fine, but once I'm done I'm gonna be _starving_ , so don't take _too_ long with dinner." He kissed my forehead, a soft, fleeting kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Once he walked out of my room and I heard the bathroom door shut, I sighed and lay back on the bed, giggling hysterically.

 _Oh, shit! I have to make dinner!_ I thought in alarm as I sat up.

I quickly got up and out of my new bedroom, which used to be Jacob's sister, Rebecca's, old room. I knew Jake took _really_ long showers, since he had had to take one at my house, after dropping me off, _completely covered_ in sludge, from fixing bikes all day with me, and Charlie had _forced_ him to take one then and there.

I had been a little, no, _really_ embarrassed at my dad forcing my _best friend_ to take a shower, but Jake didn't even try to argue, he'd just run upstairs and gotten in. It had taken 45 minutes to get out.

So, taking that knowledge and putting it into account, I decided to make Mac-n-Cheese.

 **. . .**

 _35 minutes later_...

I heard the water turn off and looked over at the bathroom door. A few seconds later Jake walked out, a white towel around his waist, his abs in full view. He paused, turning to look at me. I dropped my gaze immediately, but could _feel_ his gaze on me.

I looked back up after a moment, to see him smirking and closing the door to his room.

I sighed and stopped stirring the pot.

Looking down, I decided that dinner was done, I turned off the burner and scooped some mac-n-cheese into our bowls.

Jake came out of his room, this time with shorts on, with his long hair still dripping down his back.

I went to grab utensils – after setting the bowls down on the table – but Jake already had them in his

 **. . .**

Dinner had gone smoothly, Jake eating 3 servings, me only eating 1.

I told Jake to pick out a movie to watch while I showered, which I did and got dressed in under 15 minutes.

I went out of my bedroom and into Jake's, my hair was dripping down the back of my shirt, but I didn't care.

I went and snuggled up to him as he asked me what movie – out of the 3 he picked out – I wanted to watch.

I picked _Maze Runner_ , but half-way through I fell asleep.

 **. . .**

The next morning, I woke up to see I was laying next to Jake, my head and hand resting on his abdomen. I snuggled deeper into him, his warmth enveloping me.

I looked up at his face, to see his eyes were open, looking at me softly, with a grin widening on his face.

"Oh, Jake! Um..." I exclaimed, practically vaulting out of his bed.

I wiped my hair out of my face, but Jake shot out of bed, taking my hands in his.

"Sorry, Jake, I-I-I didn't-didn't know that you were awake."

"You don't have to be sorry, Tess..." Jake said, pulling me closer to him.

"W-why shouldn't I be?" I asked, putting a palm against his bare chest. His body temperature was over 100 degrees.

"Jake," I said in alarm, "You're really... _really_ hot." I was commenting on his temperature, but realized it could be taken a different way... Which _apparently_ was the way Jake took it.

"I'm glad you think that, because I spend _a lot_ of time to look like ' _this_.'" He motioned to his entire being.

I sighed, slowly blinking at him. "That's... not what I meant, and you know it."

"Oh, really?" He said, pulling me closer, so much so that we were pressed against each other.

"Jake!" I said, pulling away, "What I _meant_ was, 'you're _body temperature_ ,' it's... above average..."

"Really?" Jake said, more seriously now, "I don't... feel any different..." He paused and looked around the room. "Well, why don't you go get dressed, and I'll make some breakfast?" He said to me, his usual warm smile spreading across his face.

I smiled back at him. "Okay..." I said, hugging him, only for an instant, before walking out of his room and into mine.

As soon as I shut the door, I jumped onto my bed and started giggling.

 **. . .**

The rest of the year went relatively smoothly. Jacob and I finished the truck on the 1st of March and Jake went to deliver it to the person who bought it from him and Billy.

The day after, I saw the red Chevy in the parking lot of Forks High School.

I was never one with many friends in high school, knowing that most the girls there were bitches, and the guys would spread rumors about me dating them, so almost no one knew my name.

There was this random new girl. She was a Junior, that's one reason why it was so weird. All I knew was that her name was Bella and she was dating Edward Cullen. I'm guessing _she_ bought the Chevy.

So basically, everything was fine until the end of December, when the red Chevy pulled up.

 **Author's Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. The length will vary, I have a couple chapters that are more filler than anything, and I'm pretty bad at those, so I usually keep those pretty short. Feel free to leave some feedback, I need it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my OC's. There are also some quotes lifted directly from the books/movies, which I – again – take no credit for.)**

 **Realization**

 **(Tess POV)**

Jake and I had been in the shed when _she_ pulled up.

Jake got up and looked out from the door. He gasped and jogged away, calling out, "Bella!"

I peeked out and saw him scoop her up and twirl her around. A sudden wave of pain and jealousy washed over me. I backed into the shed and sat down on a bench, my head in my hands.

 _I thought he only did that with **us?**_

 _Well, obviously we were wrong._

 _It must be some thing he does with **all** his female friends._

 _But he doesn't have that many!_

 _I **know.** Only us and 'Bella.'_

 _I bet she doesn't even **like** him, or appreciate him!_

"Shut... Up." I said out loud. I wiped my face and stood up. Taking a deep breath in, I put a smile on my face and walked out.

As I walked up to them, I heard Bella saying, "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth... but then I thought that, if I had a mechanic friend to help me out –"

"Ah, me," Jake replied, "The 'mechanic type' friend."

"That's right." She said.

That was when I reached them, to which Bella said, "Oh, who's this?"

"She's my friend who's living with me and Billy right now." Jake replied, pushing me towards her. "I'm Tess." I said, reaching my hand out to her.

"Bella. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing _you're_ the 'girl friend' who helped Jake revamp my truck?"

"Yeah, I have one of the same make, only blue," I said, motioning towards _my_ truck, "But I'm _not_ his girlfriend..." I said, blinking about a _million_ times at the thought of _me_ , Tessa Swan, being _Jacob Black's_ girlfriend. Talk about heaven on Earth.

"Oh. Well, I brought two bikes that I was hoping Jake could fix up with me, and seeing that _you're_ here, and how _awesome_ of a job you two did to my truck, if you want, you're welcome to join us!" She said, smiling.

"What d'you say, Jake?" I asked.

"When do we start?" He replied.

Bella looked shocked. "Uh, _now_... please?"

"Alright." Jake and I said in unison as we both started for the red truck.

"Oh, hey, be careful, those things are actually really –" She paused when Jake picked up on of the bikes, " – _heavy_ , so..."

She gawked at the both of us as I rolled the other bike off the back of her truck.

"Jake," She said, still gawking, "You're like, buff, how did that happen, you're like, sixteen. I don't get it."

 _Fifteen. If you don't appreciate him, at **least** get his age right._

"Mmhm, age is just a number, baby." Jake said as he started rolling the bike towards the shed, "What're you, like forty now?"

"Feel's like that sometimes..." Was all she could reply with.

 **. . .**

We finished the bikes in a little over a month, on February 8th. We decided to take them for a test run, but I got sick. Jake wanted to reschedule, but I made him go. As much as I hated the thought of him and Bella being alone, he needed to get a _little_ bit of separation, especially since I was sick.

I wasted the day by watching 3 ½ movies and eating a can and a half of chicken soup. Blegh.

 **. . .**

Jake and Bella came back at around 5 o'clock, and I wasn't that surprised to see Bella had a gash on her forehead. She had shown that she was pretty clumsy in the past month.

I got up from the couch as they walked in. Seeing her forehead I went into the bathroom to get some bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I came out to see Jacob and Bella sitting on the couch, very close to each other.

Another one of those – now regular – waves of pain and jealousy washed over me. I took a deep breath and continued towards them.

"You know, Bella," I said, breaking her and Jacob apart as I set the bandages down, "You really _should_ be more careful. I mean, I'm _two years_ younger than you, and even _I_ know to stop pressing the gas before hitting the clutch on a motorcycle."

I grabbed a clean cloth and poured some alcohol on it.

"This _may_ sting a bit." I said as I applied the cloth to her cut. She winced. I smiled on the inside.

 _Wait, am I smiling at this girl's pain?_

 _Yeah. So?_

 _Smiling at someone else's pain is **not** something I want to be doing!_

 _But she's **trying** to steal Jacob from us!_

 _True... But still..._

"Ow." Bella exhaled. I realized I had pressed too hard on her head.

"Sorry," I blinked. The blood was now wiped up, the cut, sterilized. I got the bandages and put one on her.

"There," I said, patting the bandage, "I'll drive you home if you want." I added.

"Sure – " She replied, but Jake cut her off.

"No, that's not a good idea," He said.

"Why not? _You_ wanna drive her?" I asked, glaring at him.

"What? No, you just – " He paused, _clearly_ trying to make up a story.

"I don't care anymore, _I'm_ taking her home!" I yelled.

I stood up, grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of the house, with Jake calling after us.

I didn't care.

I opened the door, shoved Bella into her truck, slammed the door and jumped in on the driver's side.

 **. . .**

After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. I've just been kind of – " 

"No, I understand," Bella said, "You're sick of him driving me home all the time. You want to see my house too. I get it." 

I sighed.

"Oh, this street up here."

"You know," I asked as I turned the truck onto my old street, "What – I've never asked you your name. Your _full_ name."

"Oh, it's Isabella Marie – "

 _Sounds kind of familiar..._

" – Swan. What's yours?"

 _SWAN?!_

I pulled over.

"Woah," She asked, alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"Does your dad happen to be... _Chief of Police?_ "

"Yeah... What's going on, Tess?"

"My full name is... Tessa Charlene... _Swan_. And my dad _also_ happens to be _Chief of Police_..."

"Wait. _You're my sister?!_ " She exclaimed.

"I dunno," I said, pulling back onto the road, my face and voice full of anger, "Are your parents' named _Charlie_ and _Renee?_ "

"Oh. My god."

I was speeding up the road now, heading straight for my old house.

As we arrived, the truck lurched as we stopped. I practically vaulted out of the truck, sprinting towards the front door, almost shouldering the door down.

Charlie was on the couch, watching sports.

"Some _retreat_ , huh?" I said angrily.

"Tessa?!" Charlie looked up, alarmed, "What're you doing here, hon?"

"Oh, I'm just dropping off a _friend_ – oh, wait, _no_ , my _sister!_ That I just _happened_ to not know about for _sixteen years!_ " I yelled as Bella walked in. "Oh, and don't _'hon'_ me, _how could you hide the fact that I have a_ _ **fucking**_ _sister?!"_

"I – Tess – Bells – I – "

"You know what? Just _don't_ talk. _I could've seen my_ _ **fucking mother!**_ But, _no,_ you just had to be an _**ass**_ and _ **hide**_ _her from me!"_

"Tessa, I can explai – "

" _Did you_ _ **not**_ _hear me?! Don't even_ _ **try**_ _to_ _ **'explain'**_ _anything to me!_

"You know what?" I yelled, "I'm _leaving_. _And don't_ _ **ever**_ _expect me to come back!"_

I flipped him off as I ran out the door. I tore my bike off the back of Bella's truck, go on and drove away. As I looked back, I saw Charlie running outside in his blue robe.

I didn't care. He hid the most _important fact_ of my _life_ from me for almost _16 fucking years!_

At that moment, I'm pretty sure I fucking _hated_ him.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked _this_ chapter! I had a bit of fun writing it! Again, _leave some feedback_ if you so choose!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my OC's. There are also some quotes lifted directly from the books/movies, which I – again – take no credit for.)**

 **The Movie**

 **(Tess POV)**

The next evening I put my sweatshirt on again. I thought it would be pretty cold, but it wasn't _that_ cold, especially next to Jake.

When we got to the movie theater, I went with Bella to get tickets for _Facepunch_ , leaving Jake and a blonde guy – who I'm guessing is Mike Newton – alone, next to the door.

While at the ticket booth, Bella got 2 texts, one from Eric, the other from Jessica.

"Hey," I told her before she ordered the number of tickets, "You got some texts."

"Oh... Thanks, Tess." She said, kind of surprised that I was even talking to her.

"Oh. _Damn._ Okay." She said. She ordered 4 tickets and we walked back to the boys.

"So, Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her... It's just us four." She said, pocketing her phone as we arrived next to Jake and Mike.

"Great!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Great..." Mike added, more sullenly.

 **. . .**

Inside, Jake had his hands palm up for both me _and_ Bella. At one point I grabbed his offered hand and turned away from the screen, facing the direction of Jacob, who, as I gripped his hand, had a grin growing on his face.

I smiled to myself as he turned his other hand over.

 **. . .**

As we left _Theater 13_ , I went to the bathroom. Mike was in the _Men's_ already, throwing up.

After I washed my hands, I placed my hands on the rim of the sink and looked around. No one else was in there.

I walked over to one of the benches in the corner and put my head in my hands.

 _Why did he offer his hand to **her** , too?_

 _I don't know. But why would he do that when we're **sisters**? I mean, there would be **no way** that I could be happy if he chose her..._

… _Maybe he was just testing for which one would take it. I mean, he **did** , after all, turn his hand over once **we** took it._

 _True. But –_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jacob yelling, "Right now, _you're_ my problem."

I jumped up from my seat and sprinted over to the door.

But I tripped and fell a few feet away. I pulled myself up and felt my head. It was throbbing. I looked down at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Oh, god." I said out loud.

"Want me to _put you_ in the hospital?" I heard Jake yell again.

I continued running out of the bathroom, to see Jake, up in Mike's face, with Bella's arm wrapped around his.

 _ **That bitch.**_

I ran up the carpeted floor, still holding my head, and grabbed Jacob's arm, pulling him away from Bella. My touch seemed to calm him a bit.

"Jake," I said, calmly, "What's going on?"

"I don't know what's happening..." He said, "I gotta go."

He ran out the door, pulling away from me in the process. I glared at Bella, and then turned to Mike, "I'll try to talk to him..." And I ran after him.

"Jake! Stop! _Jake!_ " I pulled on his arm as I caught up to him.

"Tess," He said, turning towards me, "I don't know what's happening... Can we just go home?"

"Uh... Okay," I said, letting go of his arm, "I'll drive."

 **. . .**

We drove in silence, but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His skin was probably over 120 degrees.

When we got back to Billy's, I tried calming him down, but he was still fuming.

 _I bet **Bella** was leading him on again._

 _Probably._

 _I'm telling you, she's just **using** him to get over that Cullen dude._

 _You're probably right, but we can't **hate** her, she's our **sister!**_

 _She's about as much a sister to us as Leah is to Quil!_

 _AKA, not one?_

 _Exactly._

 _I thought we liked Leah._

 _We do, but her and Quil don't exactly get along. Hell, Leah's more of a sister to **us** than Bella will **ever** be!_

 _So, even if that were to change –_

– _Which it **won't** –_

– _We still wouldn't like her?_

 _No... Maybe if she would **stop** fucking around with Jake..._

 _But we can't keep her from talking to him!_

I had been sitting there for a few minutes now, Jacob as well. I looked over at him.

He seemed to be contemplating something, when – out of nowhere – Sam Uley walked out of the house.

I had seen Sam before, especially after Embry joined his gang. I felt bad for Jake. Two other of his tribe had joined before Embry. Jared and Paul.

Jacob realized Sam was there a few seconds after I did, an angry expression clouding over his face.

" _What is_ _ **he**_ _doing here?_ " He said, anger clear in his voice.

He jumped out of the truck, angrily stomping up to Sam.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Jake snarled as I got out.

"Jacob, I was here to warn your father that another..." He looked over at me, " _Bloodsucker_ has moved into town." Sam said, backing away slowly.

"Wait, like... _vampires?_ " I said, stepping towards them.

"Ms. Swan, _please stay next to your truck._ " He added when I stepped closer.

"Why should _she_ listen to _you?_ Why should _you_ expect her to _obey_ you?" Jake growled, his outline starting to blur.

 _What the fuck? Why is he blurring?_

"Jacob, soon you will be in need of my help, _just like_ Paul, Jared and even – "

"Embry. Yeah, I know. You _stole_ him from his _family,_ his _friends,_ and _me._ "

"No, Jacob, _I_ didn't _steal_ him, he _changed_ and needed my help, so I did."

"You _know_ he's _failing, right?_ " Jacob said, the blur now spreading two inches into his figure, "He's _failing_ because of _you, Uley!_ "

I started approaching them, _hoping_ to calm Jake, comfort him.

" _Ms. Swan, I_ _ **command**_ _you to_ _ **stay next to your car!**_ _"_ Sam shouted at me. I didn't care. I started walking faster towards Jacob.

"Don't you _ever – "_ Jake said.

 _15 feet away._

" – _command her –_ "

 _13 feet._

" – to do _anything_ – "

 _10 feet._

" – _**AGAIN!**_ "

I stopped. He was totally blurred now. The blur suddenly spread a good several feet behind him, and I fell backwards.

It roared.

A wolf. A _giant wolf_.

I screamed.

 **Author's Note: It's getting more creative at this point. Before it was just kind of explaining stuff, like _why_ Tess hadn't ever been there when Bella was, stuff like that. But now it's going to get more creative and free-fallerish. So I hope you guys will be enjoying this, so _please!_ Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Yes, I own my OC's. Yes, there are also some quotes lifted directly from the books/movies, yes, I – again – take no credit for them. And yes, I Copy-and-Paste my disclaimers.)**

 **The Imprint**

 **(Tess POV)**

The reddish-brown wolf, turned to me, collapsed and confused, on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, anticipating large teeth biting down on me.

But then I heard a yelp.

I peeked an eye open; the russet wolf was backing away from both me _and_ Sam, looking around at it's legs and back, whimpering.

"Don't worry, Jacob." Sam said, and before my eyes _his_ figure blurred and in an instant, he was a _huge_ , black wolf.

If I had still been standing, I would have collapsed again.

Billy came rolling outside and over to the russet wolf, tossing it some shorts and another thing which I couldn't see. Then, he rolled over to me, blocking the huge wolves out of sight.

"Billy – did you – Jake – he -" I breathed.

"Tess, Jake is going to be fine, just wait."

After a minute, Sam came over, with some jean-shorts on, and helped me up.

From across the yard, I saw Jake. But, he had short hair now. And, something – a tattoo I think – was forming on his right shoulder.

It was starting to rain. To pour.

I didn't care.

As soon as I was up, I tore out of Sam's grip, sprinting towards Jacob.

I tackled him, both of us falling onto the ground, hugging eachother tight. So tight, that my now soaked-through tshirt was the only thing between his skin and mine.

He sat up, forcing my face from his shoulder. He wrapped a hand around my soaked head, staring into my eyes.

We stayed that way for a moment, several emotions passing over Jake's face.

"Oh, god." I heard Sam say, a sudden note of worry and fear tracing his voice. But I didn't realize why, because at that moment, Jacob collapsed back down, pulling me with him.

Only this time, we weren't hugging.

I was startled at first as Jacob pressed his lips to mine, but I almost immediately relaxed as his hot, wet lips seemingly melted to match mine. Oh, how I wished we could have done this earlier.

After what felt like mere _seconds_ , but I knew was a minute or so, we broke away from eachother, Jake sitting up again.

I started to shiver in the cold, but Jacob pulled me close, his heat enveloping me.

"Oh, good, you're done." Sam remarked as he came back outside. He had two towels in his hands, and, passing them to us, asked us to come inside.

 **. . .**

"Alright," Sam said as we sat down, fresh clothes on, "As you now know, Jacob, here, is a werewolf." We nodded. "Well, for one thing, Jacob, you're not the first, and _definitely_ won't be the last, – we're still waiting on Quil – because many boys in the tribe have the gene, such as Paul, Jared, Embry, and I. That's why they became a part of my pack – or, as you called it, my gang. Us werewolves also have wolf-telepathy, it's how we communicate with eachother while phased.

"But what I really want to talk about is _imprinting_."

"What's _'imprinting?_ '" I blurted, even though I knew my question would be answered in a second.

"'Imprinting' is a thing that usually happens after someone has phased for the first time. You see the person, look them in the eyes, and it just... happens.

"It basically shows you you're soulmate. Pushes them towards you so you don't waste time with other people. It gives you and your mate a special bond that has many uses, such as the imprint can order their wolf to do things, even just simple commands, and if he _can_ do them, he _has to_. Or feeling eachother's emotions, and even physical pain, even if your body has no injury.

"From my own personal experiences with my fiance, Emily, when you feel eachother's emotions, it's usually dulled, unless very intense, in which case it is exactly – or even more – painful as the original injury.

"Wait, so we're... _soulmates?!_ " Jake asked, surprised.

"Yes, you and Ms. Swan here – "

" _Tess_ – "

"Okay, _Tess_ , are soulmates. You aren't the first – or even the second – to imprint. As I mentioned before, I imprinted on my fiance, Emily, Jared imprinted on his – now – girlfriend, Kim. And Paul should imprint any day now... If he can.

"The wolf has a very, strange experience at first. It's not like, 'love at first sight' or anything... It's more like... _gravity moves_... suddenly, it's not the earth holding you here anymore,"

" _She does_..." Jake and Sam said in unison.

"You become whatever _she_ needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend."

Sam ended his reverie and stood up.

"Well, I should really get going," He said, "Jake, the pack and I will give you a month to get some training and get adjusted to your life as a werewolf." He began walking to the door, "Oh, Tess, you _may_ want to move back in with Charlie and Bella."

" _What?_ Why?" I asked. Sam motioned for me to join him outside.

I stood up. Jake looked pleadingly at me, his eyes begging me not to go.

"I'll be back in like, _two seconds_ , okay?" I kissed his forehead and followed Sam.

We walked outside and around to the back, at the edge of the forest.

"Sorry," Sam said, "I forgot to mention – Jake already knows – werewolves have superhuman hearing, as well as strength."

"Really? Cool!"

"Alright, so," Sam said awkwardly, "You know that kids your age get... 'physically intimate' right?" I nodded, closing my eyes as I anticipated a sex lecture.

"I'm not here to lecture you," He said, practically reading my thoughts, "I just would recommend you move back with your father because... with all this sudden change – phasing _and_ imprinting within a few minutes – he's inevitably going to be more... _aggressive_ about things like that."

" _And?_ "

" _And_ , if you stay here, he'll have a practically _infinite_ supply.

"It'll also be harder to go patrolling after two weeks. Or to leave you at all, for that matter."

"So that's the _real_ reason, huh?"

He chuckled, "You have a month." And then, he ran off into the woods.

 **. . .**

I walked back inside. Right after I opened the door I was swept up by Jacob, who had been waiting, just inside the door.

His embrace was so tight you'd think he hadn't seen me in days.

"Jacob," I said as he put me down, though his arms were still wrapped around me, "I was only gone for like, five – "

He cut me off with a kiss. As we kissed it turned from tender and missing, to hungry and searching.

He slammed the door and pushed me up against the wall, his hands sliding under my shirt up to my ribcage.

As the now makeout session began to grow more intense, I stopped him by pushing against both my hands against his chest, forcing him to pull away.

"Jacob," I said, "I – "

"You... don't want to kiss me..." He said, turning away to sulk.

"No, Jake, that's not – I just don't want to get too... _intense_ , I guess..." I said, turning him to face me.

His face softened. "Fine," He said, kissing me softly, "I promised I wouldn't pressure you."

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?" I motioned for him to sit down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"I – _promise_ you won't get mad?"

"I..." He paused and I realized I had just ordered him to do something, "I promise."

"Sorry... I–I didn't realize..." He put a hand on my cheek, "It's fine. You didn't remember. It's only been about an hour since I first phased, anyway."

"Okay... So," I exhaled loudly, "I think... I'm going to take Sam's advice, and move back in with Charlie."

"Why?" Jake asked, still calm.

"I don't know, but it's been a little more than a year now, and I'm going to turn 16 in about two months, _plus_ I'm going to be a Junior next year – "

Jacob shushed me with another kiss.

"I mean, we can still – You can drive me to and from school if you want, and y-you can see me at night, during your free time between patrols – "

"Is that _really_ what this is all about? Me going patrolling?"

"Well – kind of," I brought my knees up to my chest, "Sam said, since I'm your imprint, after a month and a half – give or take a few days – the wolf and their imprint get adjusted to eachother and it's really hard for them to part. It was easier for Sam and Jared, because Emily didn't accept him at first, and Kim and Jared live separately. What that means is, it would be almost impossible for us to part, and that's why he wants me to move back in with Charlie."

"Well... I guess it would be... _okay_ for you to," He sighed, "Move back in... With your dad." He stood up.

"What will you be looking for, anyways?" I asked, standing up with him.

"Well, Sam said – while phased – that we'll be chasing... vampires."

"Wait, _actual vampires?_ Like, 'sink your teeth into someone's neck' vampires?"

"Yeah. One keeps coming back apparently. And she's not alone. There's another one, with dreadlocks, that keeps going to the exact same place. Sam is planning to attack him once I start patrolling."

"Right away?"

He started caressing my cheek, "Not _right_ away... A couple days in, the nearest sighting of him. Oh," He stopped caressing, "And you know the Cullens?"

I nodded, "Yeah... Bella's ex and his family?"

"Yeah, they're vampires." I gasped. "And apparently, _Bella_ knew."

"Oh my god. She _knew?!_ " I exclaimed, _severely_ shocked.

"Yeah, and she's been lying to _everybody_."

He saw the look on my face and kissed me.

"I have to tell Charlie!" I exclaimed, pulling away.

"It's late, hon. We can call him or visit him tomorrow... We should get to bed." He kissed me again, this time on the forehead.

I went into my room to change. I told Jacob I was going to bed and cuddled into my bed, only to have Jacob snuggle up next to me.

I sighed, contentedly, and fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: This was one of the longer chapters, but I had to get a lot of information into it quickly, because some people on Whisper (you know who you are) were asking when I would upload this next chapter, so _here it is!_ I hope you liked it, most of the typos _are_ – for some reason – a bug from uploading this, soo... Yeah... Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Yes, I own my OC's. Yes, there are also some quotes lifted directly from the books/movies, yes, I – again – take no credit for them. And yes, I Copy-and-Paste my disclaimers.)**

 **Paul**

 **(Tess POV)**

The next month went rather quickly. Jake started training with Sam, trying to become quicker at phasing and controlling it. We also started calling eachother 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend,' which made me _so_ happy.

I had called Charlie. Jacob and Sam were out back, training, when Charlie answered the phone. I heard Harry in the background, and guessed that they had been fishing. "Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hi, dad..." I answered.

" _Tess?_ Baby, I'm _so_ sorry, but – "

"Dad, I don't need an explanation right now... I just called to tell you, I want to move back."

"Why, hon? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"No, dad, everything's fine. Nothing happened I'm just... It's been a year, and I miss... I miss my old dad..."

"O-kay? So when were you thinking of moving back?"

"Well, I was hoping... within the next month?"

"W-wh... Well, I wished you had called me sooner, but... I think we can make some arrangements... I've been renovating the garage and... well, it's almost done. It'll be done in about two weeks, so if you want to come and set up your room after it's done, we can get you moved in ASAP."

"Dad, that sounds _awesome!_ Thanks!"

"It's nothing, Tess. Honestly, I've missed you, hon."

"Me too... Bye, dad."

"Bye, Tess."

And we hung up.

 **. . .**

I was packing up one of the last boxes, the day before I would officially be living with my dad again.

I was watching Jake in the backyard. Jake had told me that phasing was getting easier for him to control. It showed.

I taped the box closed and sighed. Emily – Sam's fiance – was making a batch of _huge_ muffins for the pack. We'd become pretty good friends, even though I was six years younger than her. Jared's imprint – Kim – was just a little younger than me, but she was _really_ shy, whereas I just... got along with Emily. We'd bonded over the fact that we were both imprints.

I felt bad though. I was friends with both Leah _and_ Emily. Leah was Sam's ex, they had been engaged, and then Sam phased and imprinted on Emily, breaking Leah's heart. Sam hated himself for hurting Leah, according to Jake, but I felt bad for Emily too, because she had been abandoned by all her friends because they thought she had been cheating with Sam for months.

 **. . .**

Jake and the rest of the pack came in after three hours of training. Jake came over and embraced me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam do the same with Emily. Jake kissed me softly on the lips. Then again, and again.

"Get a room!" Embry yelled, the others chuckling.

Jacob pulled his face away, still holding me close by the waist. "I already _have_ one," He said, "It's kind of _my_ house, remember?"

Rachel, one of Jacob's older sisters, walked out of her room. It was only the third time I'd seen her since she moved back a couple days ago.

"What's with all the damn noise?" She asked grumpily, "I'm trying to get over jet-lag."

Paul looked over at her. A sudden trance came over his face. He was just... _staring_ at her.

"Sam," I said urgently, being the only one – other than Rachel – who could see Paul's face, "Sam! I think Paul is – "

"Paul?" Sam said, pulling away from Emily and running over to Paul, "Paul!"

After a minute, Paul's eyes went back to normal. He blinked several times and then looked at Sam, a worried look on his face. He gulped. "Sam... Did I just – "

"Yes." Sam replied, straightening up. "Tess, get Jacob out of here."

I felt a dull, but growing anger in the back of my head.

"Okay." I said, "C'mon, Jake, let's go." I pulled his arm and lead him out the door. The anger lowered.

"Did he just – !" Jake yelled before I pulled him outside and shut the door.

"Jake, c'mon. Let's go." I lead him out to the forest.

I lead him to our secret hideout from when we were kids. It was just a log and a campfire, but we had spent _hours_ there when we were younger.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him, which usually calmed him totally. It worked.

"Thanks, Tess." Jake said, sitting down on the log, pulling me with him, placing me on his lap, "I don't know what I might have done to Paul if I had stayed there much longer..." He started stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I snuggled into him, nuzzling his neck. He kissed my forehead and moved down to my lips. Our lips formed to eachothers as I kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his head, my hands grabbing at his hair.

We stayed like that for several minutes, until the need of oxygen becoming to strong.

"We should probably head back..." I said, nuzzling him again.

A shiver ran up his spine, "Oh... Tess..." He recomposed himself, "We probably should, though."

I smiled and got up, holding his hand. He stood up with me, kissing me sweetly.

We walked back to his house, hand in hand. Rachel, Paul, and Sam were outside, talking. Sam noticed us walking out of the woods.

"Here's the _perfect example_ of a recent imprinted couple," He said, gesturing to us, "Jake imprinted on Tess just a month ago."

I blushed as we got closer to them. Paul looked at Jacob, nervous. Rachel looked over at us, a confused look on her face.

"I thought they started _dating_ a month ago." She said.

"Well, for them, it was kind of instantaneous." Sam replied, motioning towards us again.

I'd planned to just go continue packing inside, but Jacob subtly pulled me towards them.

"Hey, guys." Jake said.

"Jake... ?" Paul asked, still nervous.

"Don't worry, Paul, I won't hurt you. Tess took care of it." Jake replied, "So, whatcha talking about?"

"I'm trying to explain imprinting to them..." Sam said.

"Well, good luck with that, Sam," Jake said, chuckling, "Tess and I just... accepted it..." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel wince. She obviously didn't approve of me dating – much less being the _soulmate_ of – her little brother.

We said goodbye to them and walked inside.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, hon?" Jake asked me, sitting down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

"It's just..." I paused, trying to make something up, but nothing came to mind.

"Babe, I can feel your emotions. I _know_ you're disappointed and confused."

I decided to just be blatantly honest.

"I don't think your sister 'approves' of me." I sighed, using air quotes as I said 'approves.'

"Oh, honey..." He said hugging me tight, "Does it really matter?"

I didn't reply, just nuzzled into his warmth.

"Tess, we're _soulmates_. It's not like her opinion of you can change anything." He started stroking my hair, "Only _my_ opinion of you matters..."

"And what's that?" I said, pulling away from his chest, looking him directly in the eyes, "What do you think of me? What _am_ I to you?"

He looked a little taken aback by my sudden outburst. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I slouched down, crossing my arms and looking away so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. He sighed and pulled me to his chest.

"Tess..." He paused, "Concerning what I think of you, you are... _beautiful_ , funny, not afraid of... _anything_. I mean, I'm a fucking _werewolf_ , and you aren't even _weirded_ out by that. In fact, you don't even seem to _care_ about that, cuz' here you are, my girlfriend, and just a few seconds ago you were literally _nuzzling_ me." He smiled.

"You are _beautiful_ , _perfect_ , and passionate," He exhaled, "I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Concerning what you _are_ to me, you're my girlfriend, my _best_ friend, my soulmate," He held me there, enveloping me in his warmth, "But most importantly, you are _mine_."

I purred as I absorbed his heat... His words had comforted me. He kissed my forehead.

I started tearing up again. I was going to miss this _so_ much. I started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jake said, obvious confusion and concern in his voice. He tilted my face up to look at me.

"I'm just..." I sobbed, "I'm going to-to miss this so much..."

"We'll still see eachother a lot, honey." He said, stroking my hair.

"It's not _that_ , it's – we won't be able to... cuddle on the couch, we won't have almost _any_ alone time, what with Charlie _and_ Bella being there." I sobbed, cuddling deeper into his warm chest.

"You can always come _here_..." He suggested.

"No, not since Charlie _and_ Bella will know we're dating."

"Well, then you can always visit Emily, that's pretty much our base since Sam lives there."

"I just – " I burst into tears, "I'm going to miss _you!_ " I cried.

It took him a second, but once he registered what I had said, he completely enveloped me in his warmth, one arm over my tucked legs, the other wrapping around my back. His warmth was another thing I'd miss.

I slowly stopped crying, his warmth comforting me.

Once I had fully stopped crying, Jake tilted my head up again, wiping my the remaining tears from my cheeks. I managed a little half-smile as he pulled my face closer to his and lightly kissed me.

Rachel came in a second later, while we were still kissing. I felt her glare in the back of my head, but I didn't care now. Jacob loved me. That's all I cared about now.

 **A/N: This got pretty cheesy around the end... :) _But_ it was a little bit of filler since I don't want to be all like "And all the sudden Tess was at her house!" No. Next chapter she'll actually be moved back in. And for the people who asked why she was moving back in with her dad after what he did, she doesn't have anyone else to move in with. I mean, there's Emily, but they don't know eachother that well. Plus, he really is _truly_ sorry, and Tess has pretty much gotten over it. I know it's a bit of a plot hole, but she literally has _no one else_ to live with. So... Yeah. Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I only own my OC's... Blah blah blah... I take no credit for her work, and there are some quotes pulled directly from the Twilight movies/books.)**

 **Back Home**

 **(Tess POV)**

Jake piled the last box into my truck. I sighed. I was going to miss him.

Maybe if we weren't tied together with some weird _wolf-bond-thing_ I wouldn't feel this way.

I had felt Jacob's sadness in the back of my mind since he woke up. I bet he felt mine, too.

Charlie was inside, talking to Billy about some sports game. I still was a little sour about the fact he had hidden my sister from me, but I'd mostly gotten over it... Mostly.

I snapped back to the present as Jacob scooped me up into a _huge_ hug. I hugged him back and sighed again.

"You've been sighing all morning, babe," He said as he let me down, "I've even _felt_ your sadness. What's wrong?"

I sighed again. "I'm just going to _really_ miss you..." I said, shaking my head, "Really, _really_ miss you."

He chuckled. I looked up at him, an annoyed frown on my face. He stopped laughing.

"Look, honey, we'll still be able to be together... Just... not as much..." Now it was _his_ turn to sigh.

I buried my face into his chest. He chuckled again,but I could hear it from _inside_ his chest, too.

He wrapped his arms around me, tightening the embrace.

After a minute of holding me, he loosened his grip. Expecting him to just let me go, I was fairly surprised by him leaning over and kissing me.

This kiss was... different. It wasn't tender or... passionate. It was bittersweet and sorrowful. Even so, it made me feel... less sad.

We heard a gruff cough. We instinctively pulled away from eachother and I turned my head.

Charlie.

He was standing there, awkwardly, with his arms crossed. He walked over to the passenger side and got in.

Jake chuckled. "You'd better go..." He said, stroking my cheek.

"Yeah," I breathed.

I kissed him on the cheek and jumped into the truck.

He waved at me as we drove away. I smiled and waved back.

A few minutes into the drive, Charlie broke the silence.

"So... you and Jacob, huh?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah. We were going to tell you... _Sometime_..." I said awkwardly.

"Heh... When did you guys start dating?"

"Um... about a month ago?"

"Really? You two act like you've been dating for months..."

It was weird. He's usually so... quiet... and not... _hover-y_.

 _Does he not... like Jacob?_

 _No, he has to. He was practically **begging** Bella to break up with Edward and get together with him._

 _So he... likes Jake?_

 _I mean, yeah! He **must!**_

"Yeah... It feels like that sometimes..." I sighed.

The rest of the drive was silent.

"So..." I said as we pulled up to the house, "The garage is gonna be my room now?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wanted Bella to take it, but she refused."

"Wow... Stubborn, much?" I asked, almost scoffing at the thought as I jumped out of the truck.

I went around to the back of the truck, pulled down the door, and got a box down.

I walked inside and set down the box. Almost immediately I almost fell on my ass as a blur of dark brown and maroon crashed into me.

" _Jeez-us fucking –_ " I yelped as I stumbled backwards several feet.

"Tessa!" The blur screamed.

" _What?!_ " I screamed back.

It backed away, letting go of me.

Bella. Fucking. Swan. My sister. _Of_ course she'd be here.

"Oh, how's Jake? Is he alright? He hasn't been answering my calls. Is he okay?" She barreled me with questions. About... Jake.

"Uhm... He's okay, he's fine, sorry he hasn't been answering your calls – he's kind of been busy – and he's _fine_." I answered.

"Oh... Good. I wanted to ask him... um... if he wanted to go..." She trailed off.

"Wait, hold up; go _where?_ " I asked, starting to get annoyed.

 _Does she **like Jake?**_

 _She better not!_

"To, uh... go... on a date... uh... with me..."

I scoffed. "Sorry, Bella." She looked confused.

"Uh, he's _taken?_ " I rolled my eyes and picked up the box and headed towards the garage.

Bella followed me. 

"Since when?"

"A... month ago?"

"Exactly? The day we went to the movies?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait, who would he be dating?"

"Uhm... I... can't remember... Maybe later, once I set everything up, I'll remember..." I set down the box and went back out to get another.

I passed Charlie on the way out and whisper "Don't tell her..."

He nodded and continued inside.

"Hey, Bells?" He called.

I tensed up.

"Help your sister unpack."

"Okay..." She sighed.

 _I kind of feel bad..._

 _Uh, **don't.** She's trying to steal Jacob. **Again.**_

 **. . .**

I sighed and crossed my arms. Charlie and I had set everything up. Bella helped me decorate and set the bed.

I had taken a shower and was now in a white tshirt and yoga pants.

11:17. Charlie was already asleep, and so was Bella.

I flopped onto my bed and curled up under the quilt, turning out the bedside light.

I wasn't warm enough though. Jacob... had always kept me warm.

I started silently crying.

Then, I suddenly felt a dulled confusion in the back of my head.

Then it turned to anger.

 _Jacob?_

 _Wouldn't we be too far away?_

And then, I heard a tap on the window.

I turned to look. It was Jacob.

I smiled as I got up and opened the window.

"Are you alright?!" He asked as he crawled in. He touched my face, looking it over. When he realized I was alright, he pulled me close in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just..." I yawned, "Just, missing you."

"Then, let's go to sleep..." He said, turning around and crawling into bed with me.

We talked for a while until he insisted I go to bed. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you..." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"I love you too..."

And then, I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Ooooh, things are _heatin' up!_ The Bella/Jacob/Tess triangle will be over soon, and then there will be a transitional period but then the story will go on like normal. So yeah! Leave a review! (I'm starting to get obsessed with them)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff from Twilight; Names, places, quotes, sayings, characters, etc. I don't intend to own _any_ characters other than _my_ original characters.)**

 **A Trip**

 **(Tess POV)**

I woke up cuddled into Jacob. I looked up at his face. He was staring at me, an amused look on his face.

"What?" I yawned.

He chuckled, "You know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh god. Did I say something embarrassing?" I didn't really care, though, so I curled up next to him, absorbing his warmth.

"No... It's just... different." He sighed and cuddled me back, "Before, it just sounded like mumbling, but ever since I imprinted on you, it's been _actually_ distinguishable." He put an arm around me and, pulling me closer to him, put his chin on my head.

"Jake?" I said, remembering something from before.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever... _like_ Bella?"

There was a pause.

"Well... yeah... But I definitely _do not_ anymore. She made it _crystal clear_ that night at the movies."

"She made _what_ clear?"

"That, if Edward came back, she would drop _everything_ to be with him."

"Really?"

"Heh, yeah. I was pretty pissed actually, but then, you were there, you calmed me down a bit... But then, I saw Sam, and all the anger just came _flooding_ out, and then... I phased... and... you were _still there_..."

He paused. I looked up at him. He was trying to blink back tears. I pulled myself up so we were facing eachother, resting against the headboard.

"You... were there for me." He choked, "You... accepted me for what I was... You _literally_ saw me become a gigantic _wolf_ , and then practically _attacked_ me once I turned back.

"When Sam told us we were soulmates, you didn't freak out like Emily and Rachel did." He chuckled, "You were like, 'Oh, my best friend is a werewolf? That's cool. _And_ we have this weird wolf-bond-thingy that attached us by being in love? Fuck yeah, bro!'" We both laughed. Then, his face turned inquisitive.

"Tess?" He asked.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me directly.

"Did you... _like_ me before all this wolfy shit happened?"

I could _feel_ the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Uhm..." I breathed, "I think that was kind of obvious..."

He chuckled. "Good, 'cuz I would've felt bad if all these feelings for me were just... forced upon you." He smiled and kissed me, softly and quickly. We both smiled at eachother as we kissed again.

"What about you?" I asked, "Did you like _me_ before?"

"Yeah. I did. I was a little confused though, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and then I felt bad for even having a _hint_ of... _anything_ for Bella... But hearing that you liked me..." He smiled, "It makes me so happy... I've loved you... for _so_ long... I just –" He sat up, having heard something. After a moment he relaxed, and, getting up from the bed, told me, "Your dad's up... I should probably get going."

"Aww... do you _have_ to? Wait – how do you know he's up?" I asked.

"Um... Superhuman senses? Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Bye, babe."

He turned and walked outside, through the sliding door.

I vaulted out of bed and ran towards the door, worried that someone had seen him. But there he was, running off into the woods, perfectly fine.

I sighed and turned back towards my bed and flopped onto it, inhaling Jacob's scent.

There was a knock at the door. Charlie opened it and came in, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Tess..." He said.

"What?"

"Why... Don't you want to tell Bella that Jacob's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, uhm..." I sighed, and decided to be blatantly honest. "I think she might like him or something..." I put my head in my hands and sighed again.

"Hon, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my back.

" _How am I supposed to tell my_ _ **sister**_ _I'm her crush's girlfriend?!_ "

"I... I don't know hon..." He shook his head, "Maybe... You should... visit your mother."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah... Bella has her number, you can call her and tell her you're coming."

I smiled and hugged him, getting up and running upstairs.

Bella was sitting at her desk, emailing someone.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, uhm... I'm emailing Alice..." She replied, clearly startled by my question.

"Cullen? I knew you were dating the Hair, but I didn't know you were friends with the rest of them..."

"Uh, yeah... She's like, my BFF."

"Stupid vamps." I whispered, "O- _kay_... ? Whatever, I'm going to visit m– " I paused. I'd never said 'mom' before... "To visit _Renee_." I wanted to save it for talking with her.

"Really? Oh, are you excited?" She asked, turning away from her computer.

"Yeah... Yeah, I am... So, I was wondering if I could use your phone to call her?"

"Oh, yeah – Sure!" She handed over her phone, already dialing Renee.

"Thanks." I whispered as I walked downstairs and outside.

"Hello?" She answered.

Her voice. It was so... positive and... _light_.

" _Hello? Bella?_ " She asked again.

"Oh, uhm – Hi, _mom_. I'm just calling to plan... A trip. I want to visit you..."

"Oh, really? Awesome, yeah, when were you planning on coming?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe this weekend?"

"Awesome, that's great!"

"Oh, and can I bring my boyfriend?"

"Sure, hon." She chuckled.

"Okay, thanks, _mom_. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, bye honey. Love ya!" And she hung up.

 _Oh. My. God. I'm **finally** going to meet my mom!_

 _And **she's** going to meet Jacob!_

 _ **Oh,** I'm so excited!_

 **. . .**

4 am. "Bye, Bella." I said, hugging her.

"Bye... Tess." She said, a sad half-smile forming on her face.

"Bye, dad." I said as I hugged him.

"Bye, Tess. Have a safe flight and a fun weekend." He sounded sad, too.

"Love you guys!" I said as I walked to my truck and hopped in.

Charlie waved as I pulled away, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I drove over to the reservation to pick up Jake. He waved to Billy, threw his suitcase into the back, and jumped in.

He kissed my cheek as we pulled away and headed for the airport in Port Angeles.

 **. . .**

We got through security and were waiting at our gate. We had gotten pretzels and donuts for breakfast.

"You _sure_ you want me to come?" Jake asked.

"Why _wouldn't_ I? You're my badass _werewolf_ boyfriend, _and_ , judging by what Bella told me, she'll be _really_ happy to meet you."

He chuckled at the thought.

I finished my pretzel and went to throw away all our trash.

As I was walking back, the woman at the desk called the zone before ours. Jake and I got ready by grabbing our suitcases and packing away our stuff.

After a few more minutes we were boarding the plane.

I was nervous. It was both me and Jacob's first flight.

We sat down in our seats, I got the window seat, and he got the aisle. Luckily for me, it was a plane with only two seats – per row, per side – so we didn't have to have anyone else next to us.

Jake pushed my suitcase up into the overhead carrier, closed it, and sat down next to me.

As the flight attendant started going through the drills, I paid _very_ close attention to what she was saying.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, guys! I had to go on a last minute family trip to New Jersey for a few days. I got back yesterday and started transcribing this chapter, but I couldn't finish it in the two hours I was writing. So, _sorry for the delay_ , but I have a few chapters coming out soon that may... Spark your interest.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_ from _any_ movie/book/TV show – Twilight, Leverage, etc – I may reference. I only own _my_ OC's and _my_ shtuff.)**

 **Mom**

 **(Tess POV)**

After about 5 and a half hours, our plane finally landed at 11:37 am.

Jake got up and waited until the line was moving to get our suitcases down. As he did, I groggily got up. I had slept for four hours, totaling 8 hours of sleep.

We got in line and filed out of the plane. A little blonde girl turned and smiled at me. I waved. She waved back. Then, her mom pulled on her arm as the line continued moving.

 **. . .**

 _Here we are._

 _Her house._

 _I'm **finally** going to meet her!_

 _After almost 15 ½ years, I'm going to see my mother._

I got out of the taxi. Jake was already getting our bags out of the trunk. I paid the driver and took my suitcase from Jake. The taxi drove away as we walked through her front garden. It was beautifully filled with flowers.

I looked up after hearing the door shut.

A lovely woman with short brown hair came walking towards me, her arms spread, welcoming me.

"Bella!" She called, running down the stairs and hugging me. "You cut your hair..." She said, running a hand through my hair.

"Actually, _mom_ ," I said, removing her hand, "It's been this length for years. I'm not... Bella."

Her brow furrowed for a second, but then her blue eyes widened.

" _Tessa?!_ " She exclaimed, "Tessa?" She repeated my name over and over again, touching my face.

After a few minutes, Renee let go of my face and hugged me.

"You still have my eyes..." She smiled, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

We both started tearing up, but then I felt Jake's hand on my hip.

Renee pulled away and noticed Jacob for the first time. "This is your boyfriend, huh?" She said, gesturing to Jacob.

"Yeah, we've known eachother – wait, d'you remember _Jacob Black?_ "

"Kind of, he was four months when – wait, _this_ is 'Little Jacob'?"

"Yeah. We've been best friends since... _forever_ , and we've been dating for the last... Month and a half? But it feels like we've been dating for years..."

Jake stuck out his other hand and Renee shook it. "Nice to meet you again, Mrs... ?"

"Dwyer. My husband, Phil, is just inside."

She lead us inside. It was a warmly colored house, lots of variations of oranges, reds, and yellows. But the bathrooms were a light blue, a good change for it.

The foyer was a orange-peachy color. Phil, a balding 6 foot tall guy with blue eyes, was right inside. "Hey, Be – "

Renee cut him off, "Phil... this is my _other_ daughter, Tessa. And her boyfriend, Jacob Black." Phil shook both our hands.

"Hello, Tessa. It's nice to meet you. I'm Phil, you're step-father."

I nodded. "You can call me Tess."

"Right."

" _So_ ," Renee clapped her hands, "A tour and sleeping arrangements!"

She lead us around the house, leaving our suitcases by the front door.

The kitchen was a pretty yellow, with nice wooden cabinets and white countertops. It doubled as the dining room with a lovely wooden table with four matching chairs.

The living room/den area was a deep maroon with dark brown wood.

My room, right off the den, was a light brown color, with white bedding on the bed. It had a fake fur blanket on the edge for decoration, because it was _way_ too hot to use a blanket here.

I would sleep in that room, and Jake would sleep in the den.

 **. . .**

Renee and I were talking at the kitchen table, telling stories and laughing. Jake was over in the corner, talking to Phil in semi-hushed tones.

Renee got up to use the bathroom, so I sat back and sipped my lemonade.

"Look, I know I just met her," I overheard Phil say, "But she's my step-daughter, so if you hurt her..."

"Mr. Dwyer, I know you may be worried, but one, we've known eachother for _years_ , and two, I would _never_ hurt her." I felt Jake glance at me as he lowered his voice, "There's something different about her..." Jake said. He knew that if he said we were soulmates... It would sound weird...

I smiled to myself as Renee came back.

"So, how is school? Do you have many friends?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to be a Junior next year, so I'm kind of excited." I replied, sitting up, "I dont have a lot of friends from school, I have Parker, she's been my girl BFF since I was three, blonde, super smart, athletic... but, I have several friends from La Push... There's Leah, Emily, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Sam."

"A lot of guy friends..." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, most girls aren't really... _like_ me... I like working on cars with Jake."

"Cars? Wow. I guess I have _two_ tomboys in the family..." She smiled.

"Yeah, except I think I'm more of a tomboy than Bella."

She chuckled and got up. "I want to show you something..."

I followed her into her bedroom. She pulled a photo album from the bedside table. She sat down on the edge of the bed and patter a seat next to her. I sat down and she opened the album.

The first several pages were clearly of a baby Bella, because she had darker hair and brown eyes. Then, There was a picture of Renee, holding me in front of her, with Charlie next to us, holding Bella on his hip.

"See? That's you..." She pointed out, "And that's Charlie, and Bella... and me."

She flipped the page.

"You and Bella... playing with blocks..." She chuckled.

I noticed that my hair was slightly redder than Bella's. I was slightly less pale, too.

Renee pointed to the next picture. It was her, bottle-feeding me.

"I normally breastfed you, but Charlie asked me to bottle-feed you, just this once, for this picture." She chuckled again, "He was a little obsessed back then. But... once we left... _I_ took it up... Just to save memories for when I'm old..."

She flipped through the rest of the pages until the last filled one. It was of Bella, with her suitcase, surrounded by Renee and Phil.

She flipped back to the picture of her bottle-feeding me. "That was the last picture I still have of you and me." She said, tearing up.

"Aw, mom... Don't cry..." I said, rubbing her back.

 **. . .**

I snuggled under the sheets. It was nice, and cool, but... not _normal_. The blanket would make it too hot... Maybe...

There was a soft knock at the door. I got up and opened it.

Jacob was standing there.

He padded inside and shut the door quietly.

I sat down, cross-legged, on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and lifted me onto his lap... And _then_ he started showering me with kisses.

I smiled against one of his longer kisses.

"Oh..." He sighed, "I haven't been close enough to you all day."

"Sorry," I giggled, "My mom wouldn't let me out of her sight..."

"It's alright... Now... I'm close enough... Phil's a nice guy. He took well to suddenly meeting his step-daughter he probably didn't know existed." He chuckled. "He was warning me about hurting you..."

I sighed.

"Babe, I would _never_ , _EH-VER_ hurt you." He tilted my face up, "Ever."

I smiled. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Not particularly, no. Why?" I replied, shrugging.

He lay back against the pillows, motioning for me to join him.

I cuddled into him, absorbing his warmth. Now _this_ was normal.

"So... What all did you do today?" He asked, running a hand over the side of my body.

I recounted the events of the day, sighing, crying, and chuckling all throughout.

He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and laid down on Jake's arm. He kissed my forehead again as I fell asleep.

It was nice and warm for the rest of the night. I normal warm. A _comfortable_ warm. A _Jacob_ warm.

 **A/N: Soo... This was a pretty cheesy chapter... But it was quick, and I have to push a bunch of chapters out my ass because I missed a few days _PLUS_ I'm trying a new 'every other day' schedule... so... Yeah... Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, or any other franchise referenced. I only own _my_ OC's and _my_ ideas.)**

 **A Gift**

 **(Tess POV)**

The weekend flew by _fast_. Renee took photos of _every moment_. My first breakfast there, my first swim, even one time she caught me and Jacob kissing out by her car. It was a little stalker-y, but I knew she just wanted to capture every moment she had with me.

"Have a good flight! Renee called Jacob finished unloading our suitcases from the car.

I hugged her as Jake shook Phil's hand. We switched and I hugged Phil while Renee kissed Jacob's cheeks. We pulled away and Renee kissed my cheek.

 **. . .**

We were waiting at the gate again, this time with hot dogs and pretzels. "Hey, so... your mom mentioned something..." He said, leaning closer to me.

"What?"

"She said... you're gifted... in a special way..."

"Like what?"

"She said... a month before her and Bella left... Charlie was downstairs with my dad... they were talking with – and about – Bella when she got home. Charlie told her that you and me were upstairs, taking a nap. But when she went upstairs to check on us... She... only found me in the crib. She went to pick me up, and she bumped something... And then, you... _appeared_ , out of nowhere. You just... were _there_."

"Wait – So... I was... _invisible?_ "

He paused for a second, contemplating what he was going to say, "... Yeah... I think so... And..." He choked. I looked up at him, he was about to burst into tears. "Some of the vamps have abilities like that, and... and that might mean... the leeches might want... to... to – " Tears started flooding down his cheeks, "I don't _want them_ to... _take you_ from me!"

"Oh, Jake, no... don't cry..." I said, wiping the tears from his face, "I won't _ever_... give them the _chance_ to hurt me." I rubbed his arm, which calmed him down enough to stop crying.

"I... can't... _lose_ you," He said, pulling me into his lap, "Not _ever_."

"Then you won't. Jake, you _won't!_ I will _always_ be here, right next to you..." I kissed him, first on the forehead, then the nose, both tear-stained cheeks, and finally, the lips.

He smiled, and the man at the desk announced our flight.

 **. . .**

When I got home, I was tired as _hell_. Charlie was asking how it went, but I was almost too tired to talk.

"I'll tell you tomorrow..." I told him as I dragged myself to my room. I change into my pjs and flopped onto my bed.

That was the first night I slept without Jacob next to me in the past three months.

 **. . .**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groggily picked up.

"Hey, babe." Jacob said.

"Oh, hi," I coughed, kind of confused, "What's up?"

"I... just wanted to say, I'm sorry..."

"Uh... for what? You didn't do anything wrong... _Did you?_ "

"Sorry for not... _being there_ , last night. I just... I got home, unpacked... I sat down for a _minute_ , and then – "

"Babe, Jake – it's _o-kay!_ It's actually... probably, good for us to get some separation from eachother..."

"... Really? You're not... _mad?_ "

"No! I mean, we both practically passed out once we got home..."

"... Okay... Yeah... I love you."

"Heh. I love you, too."

"Bye."

And we hung up.

I sighed and laid back on the bed. Clearing my mind, I got up, and thoughtlessly walked up to Bella's room, my feet totally silent.

I opened the door. And gasped.

 _Edward. Cullen._

He and Bella were cuddling in her bed.

"What. The _fuck_. Is going on here?" I yelled.

 _Fuck, Charlie already left._

 _No. NO! This douchebag – **leech** – **can not** be here!_

 _I have to get –_

"Good to see you know who I am..." I looked at him, startled. "You know I can read thoughts, right?" He said in a silky tone.

 _Oh, well, then, I won't have to tell her what I think of you._

"And what is that, exactly?"

 _You're an asshole. You dumped my **sister** for no **fucking** reason, and left her to be super depressed, without any calls or **anything.** And now you think you can just pop up and act as though **nothing** has happened? I **know** what she was like while you were gone, leech. You don't deserve her._

"So... You know about us?" He said, completely ignoring my other accusations.

 _No shit, Sherlock. My boyfriend is kind of a werewolf._

"Oh, really? May I ask _who?_ "

 _I'm not telling you **shit** about my personal life. Why are you even **here?** Do you **know** what you put her through?_

"Yes... I do... And I am... _indescribably_ regretful.

 _Regret can't – won't – change anything._

"Who even _are_ you?"

 _Like you don't **already** know. You can read fucking **minds,** she probably told you already._

"... I can't... _read_ her mind." He replied.

I scoffed. "I'm her _sister_."

"Sister? She's an only child – she doesn't _have_ any siblings... By blood, at least."

"No, Edward..." Bella interrupted – for the first time. "She's telling the truth. We _are_ related, by blood."

He honestly looked shocked.

 _Like a skinny-ass pig waiting for an apple to be put in his mouth..._

"I – " He squinted his eyes, "Don't... _like_ you..."

" _Edward!_ " Bella exclaimed.

"No, Bella. I don't like _him_ either." I said, turning on my heel and slamming the door.

 _Prick_.

I chuckled as I heard him gasp.

 **. . .**

I pulled up to Jake's house, got out, and knocked on the door.

Billy answered, "Hello, Tess! How are you?"

"Eh... I'm... not good. I need to talk to Jake – _plus_ , you should know, Cullen is back – the mind reader." I clarified.

Billy blinked several times, registering what I had said. "The Cullens are back? I'll notify – wait."

"What?"

"Jake isn't here – he's with the rest of the pack... They should be stopping at Emily's in..." He looked at the kitchen clock, "Around thirty minutes... I need you to tell Sam about the Cullens..."

"Alright... I'll be there in ten." I said.

"What do you need to talk to him about?"

I had started walking back to my truck, but now I stopped and turned. "It's... _personal_."

"Tess... You can tell me _anything_. You're like a daughter to me, you know that."

"No, really... it's nothing big..." I said, hopping into my truck.

 _It's not like I have some super power or something..._

 **. . .**

I pulled into Emily's driveway and jumped out of my truck. Emily opened the door to her house and hugged me.

"Tess! How've you been? How was the whole 'visit to your mother' thing?" She asked.

"I'm good, the trip was _amazing_ , how're you?" I replied ecstatically.

"Well, come inside, tell me _everything!_ "

I recounted everything to her while we waited for the pack to get there.

Emily was backing muffins and cooking several whole chickens in the over, when _finally_ , the pack arrived. Only, there were three new members.

Quil, not so surprisingly, but the two others...

Seth and Leah Clearwater.

" _Leah?!_ " I exclaimed, getting up from the table and running to hug her.

" _Tess?_ " She replied. Her hair was short, a little shorter than mine.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a couple months!" I said.

"I know!"

After a few minutes, we were all sitting down at the little table. Jake was on one side of me, Seth on the other. Leah was across from me.

"So," I asked, "When did you guys phase?"

"Around when our – " Seth started, looking over at Leah, who was clearly uncomfortable. "When our dad died..."

"Oh..." I said, dropping my gaze to the table. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It's alri – " Seth started.

"My fault." Leah said, cutting him off. "He was too shocked by my phasing, he – "

"Leah..." I interrupted, "It's not your fault... It'd only be _anyone's_ fault if they _purposely_ did something to cause his heart-attack."

"But I _did!_ I phased _right in front_ of him!"

"Could you control your phasing at the time?" I asked. She looked down. "Look," I continued, "I'm sorry you think that. I'm here whenever you need to talk. You have my number." I stood up and pulled Jake upstairs.

"What?" He asked as I close the door to the spare bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to experiment – "

He raised his eyebrow playfully.

"No, idiot!" I pushed his arm, "With this... _power_ I apparently have..."

He chuckled. "Okay, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I searched up a bunch of techniques, from books, actual _people_ , et cetera. So... lemme try something..."

I tried several techniques... They all failed.

" _Urgh!_ " I groaned as I plonked heavily onto the edge of the bed. "Why can't I just... _make it_ work?!"

"Babe, you can't – wait." He cocked his head to the side, like a little puppy, "Why don't you try _that?_ "

"What, just... _think_ and it'll work?" I scoffed.

"I mean... yeah..." He put a hand on my knee, "It might just work."

I sighed. "Okay. Fine."

I stared at my hand.

 _Disappear!_

 _Turn invisible!_

 _C'mon!_

My hand suddenly... wasn't there. I touched the dresser behind me. I could still feel things... It just... wasn't visible.

I gasped and stared at my arm. _It_ disappeared.

 _This. Is now... so fucking cool._

 _Of course it is! We can **turn invisible.**_

Slowly, I thought of my whole body disappearing, and it did. All that was left were my clothes.

Jake stood up and poked my shirt. " _Hey!_ " I yelped, slapping the back of his hand.

" _Jeez-us!_ " He exclaimed, pulling his hand away at a blur.

"Just because I'm invisible doesn't mean I don't _feel_ anything!" I said, getting up. "I wonder..." I touched my shirt.

It immediately turned invisible.

I touched my pants, making them invisible. I was now _totally_ invisible. I picked up a bowl of mints from the dresser and waved it around, singing, "Ooo!"

"Heh... If I didn't know who that was, and if you weren't singing, I would be creeped out." He chuckled.

"Pfft." I chuckled.

"How do you make yourself visible again?"

"I'm guessing... I just do the same thing?"

I didn't even have to look this time. I just... appeared.

"It's good to see your face again," Jake said, getting up and walking towards me as I set the mint bowl back down. Jake put his hands on my hips and kissed my forehead. "Bella knows I'm a werewolf..." He whispered.

"What? She _does?_ " I exclaimed, backing into the dresser.

"Yeah... She tried to see me while we were gone. Sam and the pack were there, going to tell Billy about their findings... She got pissed, and punched Paul in the face... He phased, but Sam calmed him down before anything happened. They took her here and explained."

"Wow..."

" _But_ , what I was getting at... is... I want her to know that we're dating..." He whispered.

I sighed.

 _We want her to know._

 _But she's **into** him! **Especially** after Edward broke –_

 _He's **back,** though! They're back together now!_

 _But..._

 _ **No!** No 'buts!'_

Well, I mean... I guess since Ed-dick is back – "

" – Wait. _Ed-dick Fuck-him_ is back?"

I chuckled. "I see you call him the same nickname I do... But, yeah... I found them upstairs... talking... in her bed."

He scoffed. "Whatever."

"... Don't you... _care?_ " I asked, furrowing my brow questioningly.

His face softened. "Yeah, I care." I looked down.

 _Great. He still likes her._

 _No, maybe he –_

"But, I only care," He tilted my head up, "Because she's your sister, she lives in the same house as you, which _means_... You could have gotten hurt." He shook his head, "I can't let that happen..." He stroked my cheek as he pulled me closer. Our noses touched. We gazed into eachothers eyes as he drew my face closer and kissed me.

 **. . .**

Jacob was driving me home. We had brought the pack up to speed after our... yeah. I was rather surprised by his self-control... We'd gone a _little bit_ further than normal. _But,_ I made sure to slow down before we got _too_... 'into it.' But Jake had kept his promise, he hadn't pressured me into anything I wasn't comfortable with.

As we pulled up to my house, I turned and kissed him. "See you tonight." I whispered, opened the door.

" _Wait!_ " He said, leaning over and slamming the door shut, almost as quick as I opened it. "There's a vampire."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it. I'm getting you out of here." He started the truck.

"Bella's in there! She could get hurt!"

"I don't care, _you're_ my imprint, not her. I have to protect – "

I slammed the door shut, running up to the house.

"Tess! _Tess!_ " Jake called, sprinting up to me, grabbing my and turning me towards him. "Look, the Cullens are back, that means I can't protect you here."

I bit my lip.

 _We have to make sure she's safe!_

 _But we can't just leave Jacob out here!_

 _The treaty says –_

"Can't you come in with me?" I asked.

"No, the treaty says – " He started.

" _The treaty says_ , 'You can't attack one of the _Cullens_ ,' and if it _is_ one of them, 'If they attack a human, the treaty is broken.' _So,_ you _can_ – in fact – come with me." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

We searched the first floor – and part of the second – together. The only room we hadn't checked was Bella's bedroom.

"Stay. Behind. Me." Jacob said, pushing me behind him.

The door opened.

Edward was standing there, with Bella sitting on the bed behind him.

"Jacob?" She exhaled, getting up, "Why are you here?"

"I was dropping Tess off and I smelled..." He looked Edward up and down, " _Him_."

"Look..." Edwards said calmly, stepping forward, "I would like to start over, if not with both of you, then at _least_ with Tess."

"It's Ms. Swan to you." Jake said defensively.

I sighed. "Jake... Maybe... We should at least _consider_ it." I said, moving around his big build.

Edward inhaled deeply. "You smell... _very_ similar to your sister."

Jacob glared at him and stepped in front of me, "Not. Another. Step, _Cullen_." He growled.

Edward's eyes widened. He'd obviously read Jacob's thoughts.

"What? What is he thinking?" Bella asked, walking up behind Edward.

"You... impri... imprin..." He was suddenly out of breath, "You... _imprinted_... on _her?_ "

"Wait, wha – " Bella started, but stopped, remembering something, probably something Sam had told her about imprinting. "So..."

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob started to explain, "We don't have any control over it... It only happens after we phase for the first time..." He paused, "I imprinted on Tess the night of the movie..."

"What does imprinting do?" She asked. Sam obviously hadn't told her a lot.

"It creates a... a special bond between the wolf and the imprint... It shows the wolf their soulmate."

"Wait, so... _you're_ his _girlfriend?!_ " Bella exclaimed, moving to face me.

I bit my lip, "Yeah... I – We were going to tell you, but... Edward was gone, and..."

She looked down and shook her head. "It's okay, I guess... I just... wish you would've told me sooner..." She wrapped her arms around me in a big hug, and I felt Jacob flinch next to me.

I knew it was probably a lot to handle, seeing your mortal enemy's girlfriend hug _your_ girlfriend... But, we're sisters...

 **A/N: Double digits _and_ the first of October? Talk about special day, man! Anyways, this is probably the longest chapter I've written in this fanfic yet, so... Yeah. Leave a review, I enjoy finding new ones, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight or any other movie/book/TV show I may reference. All the owners own them. I only own my OC's and ideas.)**

 **Preparation  
(Tess POV)**

About a month passed. It was a week before school ended, a Friday. My 16th birthday. After school, Jacob and I had scheduled a date! I was really excited, so I had a nice, blue, lacy tank top laying across my bed at home.

It would be the first time since I moved back home that Jake wouldn't drive me home. Bella was going to do my hair, and then Jake would pick me up.

My classes went by at a blur... Lunch was okay though. The bitch of my grade, Taylor, actually left me alone for once. I sat down with Parker. She was looking over at her crush, Alec – who, I'm pretty sure, has a crush on her as well. – He's a total computer geek, I had even heard he'd hacked a few bank accounts or something.

"Hey!" Parker said as I sat down, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. I'm going on a date with Jake tonight!" I said as I dug in to my mashed potatoes.

"Ooh..." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"Oh, c'mon. Like you _don't_ plan to do _something_ with him!"

I set my fork down, "For you information, I'd only have sex with him if we were financially stable enough to raise a kid. I mean, I don't want to end up on the next _16 and Pregnant_."

She paused. "I see your point. I wouldn't want to risk having a kid if I wasn't stable either." She replied.

"I don't understand how you've never had a boyfriend though. I mean, guys hit on you all the time, but you've _never_ had one."

She shook her head. "That's because they all stereotype me as the 'dumb blonde' because I'm a little..."

"Publicly spacey?"

"Yeah. Plus, I'm waiting for Alec, _who_ , _by the way_ , asked me _out!_ " She did a little dance.

"Really? High-friggin-five, girl!"

 **. . .**

Jake arrived in a white button-up shirt and black dress-pants. It was really nice to see him all dressed up.

We went to an Italian restaurant. Jake ordered two large dishes while I ordered a smaller one.

He was acting weird though... He growled every time someone even _looked_ at me funny.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked, setting down my fork.

He sighed. "I''ll... tell you later. Just enjoy your birthday... Enjoy being with _me!_ "

"... Fine. But _promise_ you'll tell me?" I said, picking my fork back up.

"I... promise."

 **. . .**

He kissed me as we walked out of the restaurant.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" I asked once we got on the road. We were going down a road I wasn't familiar with.

"I promised, didn't I?" He chuckled.

"So... ? What's going on?"

"The Cullens... contacted the pack. They told us that... someone's making an army of 'newborn' vampires. They're coming for Bella... They are gonna attack on Sunday, according to the future-seer. You and Bella need to be in the same place, so, you'll stay the night tonight at the Cullen's, and tomorrow we'll move you to a campsite, and I'll be there."

"And you were going to tell me this... _when?_ "

"... When I dropped you off there?" He said as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Now, hold on! I have to change!" I said.

"Your suitcase is packed and in the back..." He said, parking in front of their house and getting out.

I got out as I saw Bella pull up.

Jacob came over to me, my suitcase in his hand. He set it down and kissed me, long and sweet.

He groaned as we pulled away. "I gotta go..."

He ran towards the woods, unbuttoning his shirt as he ran.

Bella lead me up onto the porch. Edward cam out after a second, looking a bit rough.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked, mainly directed at Bella. His eyes were almost totally black making him look even more disheveled.

"I wa-wasn't doing anything, I just got here..." She replied.

He ushered us inside and kissed Bella. I rolled my eyes and continued into the livingroom.

"Make yourself at home." Edward said as I looked around the house. "Alice has been so kind as to loan you her room, if you want sleep there."

"Sure... Which one is that?"

"Go up the left staircase, turn left twice, her room is the one at the end."

"Kay. Thanks." I said, jogging up the stairs, hauling my suitcase with me.

Alice's room was bright, with a color scheme of yellows and whites.

I was kind of surprised to see a bed, since vampires don't sleep and all, but it was whatever.

I flung my suitcase onto the bed and set out my pajamas.

 **. . .**

I was sitting downstairs on the couch, watching Maze Runner, in my grey tshirt and yoga-shorts, when someone touched my shoulder.

I instinctively turned invisible and turned around.

Alice, with her short, reddish hair, was standing there with a shocked look on her face.

I calmed down as I realized I was fine, and turned visible again. She looked even more shocked when I did that.

"You – you're – bu – you – you're _gifted?_ " She stutteringly exclaimed.

"Uh..." I paused for a long time, "Yeah... That a problem?"

" _No!_ That's so cool!" She said, bouncing over the couch and sitting next to me.

"Uhm... thanks..."

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"Sure."

"Oh, right. I came to tell you that we have some food in the fridge. I have to go now, but, nice meeting you... ?"

"Tess. You're Alice, right?"

"Yeah. See ya!" And she bounced out of the room.

As soon as she left, I paused the movie and made a tuna fish sandwich. Then, I settled down again and continued watching the movie.

 **. . .**

Bella shook me awake. We had to leave in an hour and a half she said, but she had news.

"We're getting married!" She squealed, flashing a huge ring around.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"I'm thinking... August thirteenth. A month from my birthday, so I'm not another year older than Edward."

"But, Bella... you're barely out of highschool... are – _are you pregnant?_ "

"No! It's just... I don't want to be that much older than him..."

"Wait – you mean... You _want_ to be turned? Why?"

"Because... it means a forever with Edward... That's all I want... _and_ for you to be my Maid of Honor!"

I got up and gave her a half-smile. "Of course I will be..."

 _We don't want her to be changed..._

 _But she does... It's not our choice what she does with her body..._

 _Still, I would never want to be changed... Just an endless lifespan with nothing new, you just... redo everything over and over again? Not very exciting to me..._

 _Yeah. Plus we have Jake... who would want more?_

 **A/N: A little shorter than the last one... but I liked it... It's catching up to where I am in my book though... I may need to break soon... Anyways, leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any movie/book/TV show I may quote/reference, etc. The owners do. Thanks.)**

 **An Accident**

 **(Tess POV)**

Edward escorted Bella and I to the battlezone. She started pricking her fingers and spreading the blood onto trees and rocks surrounding the area. She urged me to, and – hesitant as I was – I decided it was the least I could do to help. As little as I knew about this whole war, I knew that there was going to be a _lot_ of vampires.

 **. . .**

Jake came jogging down the mountain. He had just dropped Bella off at the campsite – that Edward had picked out – up the mountain.

I'd been talking with Alice and Emmett while we waited for the pack to arrive. Tomorrow was the battle, but we couldn't risk being late, so the pack would sleep in the forest, and the Cullens would keep watch throughout the night. Edward, Bella, Jacob, and I would stay up at the mountain, overnight _and_ throughout the battle.

Jacob wasn't about to risk me getting hurt, _plus_ the Cullens said I smelled too much like Bella, so I wasn't safe anywhere _near_ the battle area, which is why _I_ was staying at the mountain.

Jake nodded at Emmett and Alice and picked me up, wrapping his warm, soft arms around me, and carried me up the mountain...

 **. . .**

I was currently cuddling Jacob in our tent, but I couldn't sleep. I don't think he could either. Bella's teeth were chattering too loudly next door.

I got up, taking the huge, thick blanket with me. "I'll be right back..." I whispered as Jake looked up at me, confused.

I zipped the tent flap shut and headed for Bella's tent. The wind – plus the temperature – was paralyzing. I was getting pushed around a _lot_. The blanket helped, and I got to their tent okay. I crouched down and unzipped their tent.

"Tessa?" Edward asked as I crawled inside, the blanket in tow.

"W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing h-here?" Bella shivered.

"I c-came t-to give you th-this..." I stuttered, throwing the blanket over her. Edward started rearranging it so it covered all of her.

"Thank you..." Edward sighed, sitting back.

"N-no p-p-problem... Jac-cob will k-keep me warm..." I said, rubbing my arms to get warmer.

"Jacob is starting to get a little worried... you should go." He advised.

"Th-thank you..." Bella stuttered.

"D-don't worry about it, I'll b-be f-f-fine..." I said, backing out of the tent.

I almost fell over as the wind blasted across the mountain. I zipped their tent shut with freezing fingers. I crossed my arms, shivering as I made my way back to our tent. I was getting tossed around like a leaf, now. The blanket had definitely helped me last time, and now I didn't have it.

My body swayed back and forth as the wind battered around me. I stumbled a few feet, closer to a wall of rocks. I was getting closer to our tent, but a _huge_ gust of wind threw me sideways, and I hit my head against a rock.

Then, everything went black.

 **. . .**

I felt something hard wrap around me. It was freezing. But then... I was warm. Softness and warmth was all around me. But I still couldn't see.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

 _We hit a rock and passed out._

 _Yeah, we remember that... But what's happening **now?**_

 _Like **I** know? We're two voices in the same brain! We have the **same** intel! The only difference between us is **I'm** the nice, softer one, and – _

_I'm the pessimistic asshole._

 _I would say the more, 'defensive, negative one.'_

 _Yeah, but you're the 'nice, **softer** one,' so of course you'd dull it down. Also, I'd add 'blatantly honest' to **my** list of attributes._

 _Pfft, sure._

 _And you know wha –_

"Tess!" Jacob cried, "Tess... _Please_ , baby... come back! I can't lose you... Tessa, baby, _please_..." I felt a hot tear fall onto my cheek.

I blinked several times as I fully regained consciousness. Jacob was holding me to his chest, crying his eyes out.

"Mmrmph..." I groaned, turning my head and opened my eyes.

"Tess?" Jacob exclaimed, pulling me closer to him, "Tess, my god, you're alive!" He collapsed sideways, cradling me close.

"I'm alright..." I croaked. My voice was so... hoarse.

He sat back up after a minute, still cradling me. "Oh, baby..." He was still sobbing.

I was slowly regaining the ability to move, so I sat up. He started kissing my face. "What... happened?"

"Edward... he found you... He said he felt the cut off from your thoughts and knew something was wrong. I almost passed out myself, from you hitting your head... He found you and brought you in here... It's been about four hours..." He paused. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay, now."

He'd calmed down a bit. Now that I was okay, I guess he was too...

I yawned.

I heard him sigh just before he spoke, "I'm not letting go of you until you _order_ me to..."

"We should... sleep." I exhaled.

"Yeah... I love you... _So. Much._ " He murmured as he laid down, still holding me.

"I love you, too..."

I felt him smile against my forehead. I smiled, too.

I was safe. I was okay. I was with Jacob.

 **. . .**

I was nine am when we woke up. Thankfully, I had fully regained my ability to think and move.

I stretched and yawned. Jacob's arms were still wrapped around my waist. Subconsciously, he pulled me closer to him, so I was pressed against him.

"Good morning..." He mumbled, right before he pressed his lips against mine.

I giggled as we parted lips. "Good morning!" I smiled.

"It certainly is..." He laughed, throatily. It was the first time I'd heard him laugh like that in a few weeks.

He kissed me again, softly this time. He sat up, pulling me with him. He felt around my head, which I realized was bandaged. He pulled it off and looked at the left side of my head. I'm guessing my wound was healed, because he exhaled, contentedly.

"Am I okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're good." He sighed.

He kissed me _again_.

We heard a whine from outside our tent.

"Seth..." Jake sighed.

"You have to leave?" I asked.

"I don't want to..."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, anything happens to me, you'll know."

He looked down, disappointed.

"Look, I know you don't want to leave, but you _have_ to. The pack _needs_ you. And _I_ need you to go help them."

He looked at my face and sighed.

"Fine." He stood up and walked out of our tent.

"Jake! Wait!" I called, getting up after him.

"Hm?" He grunted as I caught up to him.

"A kiss. For good luck." I said, pecking him on the lips. He smiled, and turned away from me, and when he got to the edge of the forest, I watched him phase.

 **A/N: A shorter chapter, but it was two pages (in OpenOffice) shorter before I put in the 'we woke up' bit, so, _be grateful!_ Anyways, it probably didn't give you the amount you were hoping for after this long weekend, but I'm trying, and I'll try to work on longer chapters for these days.**

 **Also, for those who want to know, my upload schedule is: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. So yeeeah. See you Thursday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any TV show, movie, book, music, etc. The owner's own it. That is all, now _enjoy!)_**

 **Battle**

 **(Tess POV)**

"It's starting..." Edward said, clambering out of his tent, with Bella in tow.

I stared at him for a minute, how his eyes glazed over and his jaw tightened when he went into such a trance. Were I not bound to Jacob, I might have thought it was attractive, but in this case, I just thought it was... interesting.

"Jacob just got there..." I perked up at that news, "He's good..." He suddenly jerked his head to the left, in a way Bella must have recognized because of what she asked, "Someone's hurt?"

"She's close..." He muttered, "I can hear her thoughts."

I turned to the sandy colored wolf, "Seth, go!"

Edward was still rambling, "She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent..."

 _Okay, really? After all the shit we went through to mask –_

"She knew you'd be with me... She found us." He added, clearly ignoring _my_ thoughts from his mind, "She's... not alone."

All of the sudden, a pale man – about Bella's age, if not older – emerged from the forest behind me. I whipped around, almost turning invisible on instinct, but caught myself as I registered his features. I was _good_ with faces.

"Riley..." Edward said, stepping in front of me, making it so that Bella and I were next to eachother, while whispering something so quietly in my ear I could barely hear it, "Keep her safe..."

I turned invisible as Edward started talking to the guy, Riley.

"Listen to me," He said, "Victoria's just using you to distract me... But she _knows_ I'll kill you..."

I cupped a hand around Bella's mouth, shushing her as I turned her invisible and pulled her into the trees. That was when I noticed the redheaded woman, Victoria, crouching on a rock on the other side of the campsite.

"In fact," Edward continued, though I could hear him less clearly now that there were trees and more distance between us, "She'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't... listen, Riley," Victoria whispered from her perch across the camp, "I told you... about their mind tricks..."

"I _can_ read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you."

"He's... _lying_..." She whispered in a sultry tone.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James."

Bella was writhing around in my grasp, but I was stronger than her, so she couldn't get out just yet. But my energy and strength were slowly draining.

" _Think about it_. You're from _Forks_ , you know the area."

Bella ripped out of my grip, but she tripped an fell over before getting more than two feet away.

Frantically searching through the snow, she found a rock and broke it, making the edge sharp enough to cut her skin. But before I could, I turned visible and grabbed it from her.

"Bella, not yet!" She stared up at me in awe.

"Y... You can turn _invisible?!_ " She whispered.

"... Yeah..." I muttered. "If I kick snow up into the air, you can cut your arm to distract them, okay?"

She bit her lip, but nodded.

I turned invisible after rubbing pine and bark all over myself to mask my scent, making sure we were both ready for whatever could happen.

"Riley..." Victoria whispered, "Don't. Let him. Do this. To us. You _know_ I love you."

Riley spoke for the first time, directed at Edward. "You're dead."

I didn't have a lot of time to register the threat because at that moment, Seth attacked him. They rolled over to where Victoria had been perched and continued fighting.

I could sense that Seth was going to get hurt, but I waited a minute while Edward confronted Victoria, who was about to jump off the edge of the cliff.

"You won't get another chance like this!" He called, but my focus was torn away by the sound of Seth crying out. Riley had drained him of his energy.

All my anger I had ever had at any of the vampires, or _anything_ , really, poured out as I leaped over to him, jumping on his back, holding him in a chokehold. As I slowly increased the pressure on his neck, he clawed at my arm, scratching and pulling. Seth slowly got up, regaining his strength.

Cracks began to form on Riley's face.

"Victoria!" He called, " _Victoria!_ "

Seth took hold of his head and ripped it off. I let go of him, springing off, as he crumpled to the ground.

I looked over at Edward, who was pinned down by Victoria. I kicked a shpeil of snow into the air. Our signal.

Bella stepped out of the woods and slid the edge of the rock across her arm, slicing clean and smooth.

Victoria's head shot up, sniffing the air. She noticed Bella, on the complete opposite side from her, and released her grip on Edward.

He flipped her over, pinning Victoria down. He was relying on me.

I leaned over and ripped her arms off. Adjusting his grip, Edward was now holding her by her neck.

Cracks started forming on her face as he pressed even more onto her neck.

I returned to visibility and placed my foot on her chin. She looked up at me, shocked by my sudden appearance and gift.

I lifted my foot and slammed it back down, forcing her head to pop off.

Edward immediately ran over to Bella, ripping part of her sleeve off to bandage her arm, while I dragged the bodies together and lit them on fire.

"Something's wrong!" Edward said, out of nowhere. "Alice needs us to go. _NOW_."

I headed for the tents, intending to start packing our stuff, but Edward stopped me. "We'll get the stuff later, _we need to go_."

I sighed and we quickly made our way down the mountain.

 **. . .**

"How long?" Someone asked. I couldn't see the person because I was frantically searching for Jacob. I'd been without him for several hours now...

I saw the russet wolf at the edge of the woods. His eyes softened when he saw me. I smiled, warmth filling my heart. I had started feeling... _cold_ without him.

"The pack needs to leave..." Edward announced, "The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves..."

That's when I noticed that there was a vampire sneaking up behind Leah.

" _Leah, WATCH OUT!"_

Jacob saw it a second after I did and ran towards her as she turned, but the vampire noticed Jacob's charge.

I started running towards him, but I was too far away. The vamp blurred behind Jake and wrapped his body, squeezing hard.

Leah bit the vamp's head off as both me and Jacob crumpled to the ground, yards away from eachother, clutching our sides.

Jacob's ribs had been broken, and I felt the exact. Same. Pain.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out. My vision blurred as I recalled his face as that leech broke his bones.

"Leah..." I heard Sam say. His voice was all... echo-y. "Take Tess back to Billy's... We'll be right behind you."

My eyesight was _really_ blurred now... My eyelids had started to droop. I felt Leah's warm arms wrap around me, gently, like I was some fragile little doll.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter... Action packed, yo! Anyways, I fucked the format up in OpenOffice at the last minute, so I'm not sure how it'll look. So yeah, leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything I may reference: may that be a TV show, a movie, a book, a song, _anything_. I only own _my_ OC's and _my_ ideas.)**

 **Pain**

 **(Tess POV)**

I regained consciousness, gasping for breath my upper body in excruciating pain. My ribs felt like they were stabbing my insides.

I noticed I was outside Jacob's house, lying on a quilt, surrounded by the Quileutes.

Leah was sitting next to me, staring at the door, a severely worried look on her face.

She noticed that I was conscious and started talking. "Jacob's ribs are all broken... His sped-up healing started... They weren't correctly placed, so... the doc is breaking them again..."

"Wh – " I started to say something, but there was a sudden shoot of pain running up my right side as both Jacob and I screamed.

Bella pulled up in her truck and jumped out, speed walking up to where Billy and Sue were.

"Is – Are they alright?" She stuttered.

"I think that Doc – " Leah was cut off by Carlisle as he walked out of the house.

"Bella." He nodded his greetings to her, "Tessa, he's been asking for you." 

"Leah," I groaned, "Help me?"

"I gotcha..." She said, pulling me up by my arms. The pain in my side was almost unbearable, but since it wasn't mine, it wasn't affected by me walking or getting up. Leah helped me all the way into Jacob's room.

He was laying there, on his bed, bandages wrapped around most of his upper body.

Leah quickly pulled a chair over and sat me down right next to him.

"Tess..." He groaned as Leah left the room, "I heard you scream..."

"Yeah?" I tried to chuckle, but the pain was too much.

He smiled for a second, but then frowned. "I almost phased... Doctor Cullen would've been too close, I would've broken the treaty..."

I frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"For what?"

"For putting you through this pain..."

"Pfft... Don't be... If anyone should be sorry," I sighed, "It should be me."

"Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"Because, I... _forced_ you to go... You got hurt because of me."

"What? You didn't force me, forcing would've meant you _ordered_ me to... Neither of us need to be sorry."

"What? Why not?"

" _I_ feel bad because you're in pain, and I feel like I caused it, and _you_ feel bad because _I'm_ in pain, and you feel like _you_ caused it."

I smiled weakly. Even when he was in intense pain, when he could barely move, he was still worried about me – still trying to take away all the pain.

"You need to go home, though... Charlie'll get worried if you don't get home soon."

"No, I don't want – "

"I think I've heard this somewhere before..."

"But – "

"No. Your dad's gone through enough with Bella..."

I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You can still visit me every day..."

"No," Billy said, rolling into the room, "You have to be separated during his recovery; Doctor's orders."

"But – " But he'd rolled away.

"Babe – _urgh!_ " Jacob had started to reach out his hand, but retracted it as pain surged through our arms. He groaned as he continued, "You _have_ to go... I'll be fine within the next week... It'll only be a little while..."

I sighed and, cupping his face in my hands, kissed him.

We stared, painfully, at eachother for a moment before I turned and walked out.

"Tess?" Jake called.

"What?" I replied, not turning so he couldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you."

I paused and took a deep breath before answering.

"I love you, too."

 **. . .**

It was Thursday, the 22nd. Four days after the accident. I was internally _freezing_ , and I didn't know why. But, whenever I was without Jake, I got gradually colder every hour.

I was doing my homework in my room. Charlie was out, still working, and Bella was out on a date with Edward, probably planning their wedding, so I had the house to myself.

I had made some brownies and some rolls, just because. I was seriously stressing over Jake, and Emily said it helped her when she was worried about Sam.

I had just finished doing math when I heard a knock at the front door.

I closed my book and set it down on the floor, with the rest of them, and got up quickly to see who it was.

I brushed my shirt with my hands while I walked through the kitchen and opened the door.

I gasped. It was Jacob.

He was standing there, a huge grin on his face.

I felt my eyes widen and then wrinkle as I broke out in a huge smile.

I stood there for a moment before leaping forward and hugging him, tight as I could.

All the cold I had felt before slowly started melting away...

After a moment, I dragged him inside and kissed him.

I had missed him _so_. _Much_.

 **A/N: A much shorter-than-normal chapter, but I'd already gone through one chapter and a bit of the way into another.**

 **But, I don't know about you guys, but I'm _loving_ this fanfic. Not just because I made it, but because I've always wanted a fanfic like this: Where both Edward and Jacob get partners, instead of fighting over one.**

 **Anyways, _please_ leave a review, I _really_ enjoy them, so... yeah! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any TV Shows, movies, books, or _anything like that_. The lawful and rightful owners do, even if that sentence doesn't make sense.**

 **Invitation**

 **(Tess POV)**

Jake and I were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching horror movies while critiquing the characters and how dumb they were.

" _Literally_ , _go through the fucking door!_ " I screamed, after a brunette chick ran through the hallway and trapped herself in a bedroom that had a balcony.

"These people are so stupid."

The movie ended and we switched to the sports channel.

Charlie walked in the door with some mail, not noticing us.

"Bills, bills, coupons – what's this?" He mumbled, placing most of the mail on the counter. He had a special-looking envelope in his hand. " _Tess?_ " He called, still not realizing that I was there.

" _Wha-at?_ " I called back, getting up.

"Oh, d-didn't notice you there, hon. Hey, Jake." He said, nodding towards him, "C'mere, hon."

"What?" I asked, jumping over the couch to get to him.

"Look at this..."

I opened the envelope. It was a wedding invitation for Bella and Edward's wedding. For August 13th.

"They're... getting married!"

"The hell?" Charlie exclaimed.

"And... I'm going to be the Maid of Honor."

This time it was Jake who yelled " _The HELL?!_ "

"What?" I asked as he vaulted off the couch.

"No! You can't!"

"Why not? It's my sister's wedding!"

"Because – "

"I'll let you guys continue this alone..." Charlie interjected, backing towards the door and escaping out to the front.

I waited to hear the cruiser start to continue our argument.

"Don't say that they're dangerous – Edward saved my life, Carlisle saved yours, and Alice is my friend!"

He exhaled, calming down a little. "It's not _that_... I just... don't feel comfortable with you around them. Without me. I barely held it together that night you slept at their house!"

I shook my head and took his hands in mine. "You can come _with_ me. If you're not invited – which I doubt will happen – you can come as my 'plus one'."

He kissed my forehead. "Fine," He muttered, "I'm not leaving you alone with them, I don't care _how_ much they've helped us."

I shook my head again. "I wish you could just let your guard down, at least on their wedding day... just... be happy..."

"I will... when I am absolutely sure that you're safe..."

I sighed. He clearly wasn't going to change his opinion of them just yet...

 **. . .**

Two and a half months passed. It was the day before the wedding. Bella was outside with Alice, breaking in her high heels. I was sitting on the railing, while Jacob helped the other vamps set up the wedding stuff. Every time he passed us, I felt his eyes on me. I had tried to make him feel more comfortable... calm down, but he didn't.

"Now go home, and get _plenty_ of beauty sleep." Alice remarked giddily, taking the heels from Bella.

Bella smiled at me and skipped down the stairs, jumping into her truck.

"So," Alice said, walking up to me, a mischievous grin on her face, "Miss Maid of Honor, have _you_ been breaking in _your_ heels?"

"Well, damn, Alice, I don't normally wear them!" I looked over at the black, four inch heels Alice had picked out, "I've literally worn them _once_ , and that was for a Christmas party two years ago."

"Well, at least _you_ have some experience with them... Bella's never worn them."

"Really?" I laughed.

"You should get some sleep, too." She said, picking up my shoes and handing them to me, "Tomorrow, once I'm done with Bella's hair and makeup, I can help you with yours!"

I chuckled, "Sure, Alice..."

"Alright, now. Go wrangle up your boyfriend and go home." She smiled, helping me off the railing.

"Thanks." I hugged her, smiled, and jumped down the stairs. Jacob was about to get another log when he saw me and ran over, embracing me.

"Are we goin' now?" He asked, setting me down.

"Yup!" I waved the shoes and hopped into the truck. I saw Jake wave to Emmett before getting in.

"So," I said as we got on the road, "You and Emmett seem to be getting along well."

"Eh, he's a cool guy. Good humor."

"And _you_ thought you could never be friends with a _vampire!_ "

"Hey, he's – we're still just... acquaintances..."

"Okay." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and sighed. "I love you..."

"Yeah? Why is that?" I laughed.

"Uh, couple reasons: one, we have the imprint this connecting us; two, you bring out the best in me; and finally, I always _have_ loved you."

I glanced over at him, taking in that childish expression on his face.

"I love you, too." I smiled.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"So, you got your tux ready yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I picked it up this morning."

"Good. Alice said that during the reception you don't have to have it on."

"Okay, that's good... I probably would've sweat through it..."

 **. . .**

I was trying on my dress. It was a really pretty blue, skin tight, going down to the middle of my thighs.

I was spinning around in front of the mirror when I felt the house move. I heard Edward's voice from upstairs.

 _Okay, do you have to jump up the side of the house?_

 _Like, just... go around?_

Another mini tremor.

 _UGH! Seriously?_

I was starting to get really annoyed, when suddenly, I felt warm hands wrap around my waist.

I turned, shocked, and saw who it was.

Jacob.

I immediately relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I was on my way here already, and then I felt your annoyance, so I sprinted the rest of the way..." He muttered, pulling his face from mine, "Why _are_ you annoyed anywa – "

Yet _another_ tremor.

"Oh." He said, his eyes narrowing, "Now I see."

"Yeah... so..."

"Want me to go up there?"

"No... That's not necessary..."

He pulled away totally and looked down at my dress.

"Oh," I said, spinning around, "Do you like it?"

"Is that seriously a question?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, it is."

"Then, hell yeah! You look amazing!" He smirked.

I blushed and bit my lip. "Thanks..."

I gathered my tshirt and yoga pants from the edge of the bed, "Well, I'm gonna go get changed, so..."

"Okay," Jacob said, "I'll wait."

I smiled, turned, and walked upstairs.

I was walking back down, dress in hand, when Bella walked out of her room.

"Hey," I said, turning to her, "What was going on earlier?"

"Hm? Oh, Edward was just talking to me..." She said.

"And all the weird mini earthquakes?"

"Oh, that..."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Jasper and Emmett were trying to get him down to go to their bachelor party."

"... Okay... ?" I turned around and continued down the stairs, "Whatever."

I opened my bedroom door to see Jacob, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking through a photo album I had. It was pretty much a compilation of pictures of mainly him and me, from when we were babies to now.

"Hey," I said, hanging my dress on the door, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Pictures..."

I sat down next to him. He was looking through all of them, starting from when we were babies.

We started to talk about them, reminiscing on the moments that had been captured, the circumstances we had been in.

We laughed and cuddled for the rest of the night.

And I got a great night's sleep.

 **A/N: For all the Leverage lovers who for some reason are reading this, Tess's dress is Parker's, from 'The First David Job' (Episode 11, I think)**

 **Anyways, this last segment wasn't originally supposed to be in the fanfic, but I didn't have as many pages as I wanted, so I decided to put it in.**

 **Plus, it's a really good bonding sequence between Jacob and her... kind of.**

 **Anyways, I'm really liking this, but I've been having this super un-creative streak, and coming up I have to be _really_ creative, because you know, the original franchise ends soon – which, by the way, does not mean the end of this fanfic. I have this huge idea already of what is going to happen after the end of the original franchise, so, don't worry.**

 **And finally, _leave a review!_ I really appreciate them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _any_ TV show, movie, book, etc. I don't intend any copyright infringement...**

 **Isabella Marie Cullen**

 **(Tess POV)**

Her big day.

I was watching Alice as she did Bella's makeup. She was going on and on about how Bella hadn't gotten enough beauty sleep. Bella had told her several times already that she had had a bad dream, but Alice goodheartedly kept rambling.

Rosalie came in and offered to do Bella's hair. We were all surprised at her, but Alice had just finished Bella's makeup, so it would give her a little extra time to do mine.

She put my hair in a braided up-do, with little strands hanging in front of my ears. It looked kind of similar to Bella's hair, but significantly different in the same.

Surprisingly, she only put a little bit of eyeshadow and light lip gloss on me for my makeup.

Renee and Phil showed up. I was really happy to see them.

Phil was getting their seats, so only Renee and Charlie actually came up to the room.

"You girls look so... _perfect!_ " Renee squealed, tearing up, "Crap, my mascara..."

Alice whipped out a handkerchief and handed it to Renee.

"Thanks."

A little conversation ensued as Charlie entered the room. They gave Bella a sapphire headpiece to go on her veil.

 **. . .**

The wedding was probably one of the most _beautiful_ things I had ever seen. The veil, the dress, the area... the actual _ceremony_. It was all... so... _beautiful_.

Emmett had given a kind of perverted speech, and since only the Cullens, Bella, the Quileutes, and me knew that they were vampires, it made Edward sound like some sex-crazed maniac.

A little bit into the reception, Jake pulled him aside and told him. All Emmett did was laugh.

 **. . .**

Jacob swept me up as soon as Charlie and Bella started dancing.

I took my shoes off as he took me to the little dance area and put his hands on my hips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started dancing.

We danced for a little while until the song stopped. Then, Jacob took me to a more secluded spot as another slow song started.

We danced for a little while before I rested my head and started speaking.

"I'm worried about Bella..." I sighed.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because... I'm worried that... that they're going to turn her... I know she wants to be turned, but..."

"Well... It's against the treaty, so... if that's any consolation..."

"But, what if... what if she gets sick, or is dying, and she _has_ to be turned? You wouldn't know circumstances – _plus_ , they wouldn't be here, so... doesn't the treaty not apply?"

"I... don't know... I'm just worried about the story they'll make up..."

I shook my head as he lifted me up into the air, my bare feet dangling. I took out all the hairties in my hair as he set me down and let my wavy hair fall to my shoulders.

"I like it better when your hair's down..." Jake whispered.

"Me too, but Alice insisted I wear it up, and... you can't really argue with her..."

"Heh, yeah..."

 **. . .**

Bella and Edward were leaving for the airport, running down the little walkway, as everyone threw rice and kissed their partners.

Jake turned to me and kissed me a few seconds before Edward and Bella passed us.

We parted as everyone started cheering. Bella and Edward had gotten into their car and started driving away, with Bella waving to us all.

I smiled, hoping that nothing bad would happen on their honeymoon.

 **. . .**

A little more than three weeks later, I was at Emily's house, waiting for the pack to get there, when we heard the hum of a motorcycle outside.

"What's that?" I asked, getting up with a start and running over to the door.

Jacob was running up the porch steps, in a grey shirt, towards where I was standing.

He opened the door and almost knocked me over, but he caught me before I fell.

"We – You – You have to come with me!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"What's going on, Jake?!"

"Quil was off-duty, right?" Jake said hurriedly, handing me a helmet, "Well, he phased and told me that your dad was at my house, really sad and confuse about something concerning Bella... So, I came to get you." He sat down on the bike, "Get on."

I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

 **. . .**

"Uh, hey, dad..." I said, walking into the house, "What's going on?"

"Bella just called..." He said somberly, "She's sick... caught a bug or something. Can't come home yet."

 _Sick._

 _Sick?_

 _SICK?! They seriously expect us to **believe** that?!_

"Sick..." I repeated out loud, nodding and starting to pant, "Sick."

"Tessa..." Jacob warned, coming up behind me.

I turned, shoving him to the side, and stormed out of the house.

I jumped onto the motorcycle, not bothering with the helmet.

I was about to start it when Jacob came running out. "Tessa, wait!" He yelled.

"NO, Jake!" I screamed. I started the motorcycle and drove away before he could get on, my black sweatshirt whipping around my figure as the wind blasted at my face.

 _They've changed her._

 _Or she's dead._

 _Or worse, they've changed her and she doesn't remember anything from her human life!_

 _HOW IS THAT WORSE?!_

 _Cuz, she'd still be here, we'd still remember her, but SHE won't know US._

 _Okay, maybe that's worse... But hey, let's calm down... she **could** actually be sick._

 _Doubt it._

 _Or, she could've gotten really sick, gone back to the Cullen's house to get medical help, and now she's in treatment there!_

 _I don't give a shit, WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT **WHAT THE HELL** IS GOING ON._

 _ **Okay,** Jeez-us..._

 **. . .**

I arrived at the Cullen's house and jumped off the bike, sprinting up the porch steps.

Carlisle was opening the door by the time I got to it. "Tessa..." He greeted.

"Carlisle, I don't mean to be rude, but your bullshit story was practically transparent. Now, _where the_ _ **fuck**_ _is my sister?!_ "

"Tess?" I heard Bella's voice call out my name.

"She's _here?!_ " I screamed, pushing him to the side and running up the stairs into the lounge.

Rosalie stepped in front of me as I ran into the room. Emmett was in the corner, Edward by the door, and Alice and Jasper behind a sofa across from Emmett.

"Back. Off. B– " I started, but a sudden wave of calm washed over me as Carlisle walked into the room. But the wave didn't last. "Jasper..." I growled, glaring at him. But then I remembered something.

"Rosalie, gra– " Edward exclaimed, stepping away from his place at the wall.

But I had already turned invisible.

Everyone – save Alice and Bella – gasped.

"What the hell?"

"How does a _human_ have a gift?"

"What just happened?"

I had slipped past Rosalie and was now standing in the middle of the room, in an attack stance, when I turned back to visibility.

"Tessa!" Jacob yelled, running into the room with no shirt on. He had obviously chased after me, phased. He pushed past Rosalie and embraced me, calming me down significantly.

"How do you do that?" Jasper asked, "Even my ability didn't help, but you..."

"It's an imprint thing..." Jake replied, still holding me in his arms.

"Wha– "

"More _importantly_ ," Rosalie said, "How the _hell_ is a _human_ gifted?!"

"I don't know... but according to my mom I've had it since I was at least four months old..." I explained.

"And imprinting is what happens when a werewolf sees his soulmate after phasing for the first time." Jacob added.

"Wait," Rosalie asked as Jake and I pulled away, "So, if you guys get married... we'll technically be related to a... _werewolf?_ "

"Uh, yeah..." I said, glaring at her, "You got a problem with that? Because I didn't have a problem with being related to vampires!"

She scoffed and turned, walking over to Emmett.

"Anyway," I said, turning to look at Bella, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" She asked, oblivious.

"You called Charlie. Told him you were sick, and couldn't come home. Do you know how broken up he is over _that?_ "

She looked down. Pushing her blanket off of her, she asked, "Rosalie, help me up?"

I _actually_ saw Rosalie's face soften as she walked over to Bella. Once she was up, Bella pulled her shirt over her belly.

Which. Was. _**HUGE**_ **.**

She looked at _least_ seven – if not eight – months pregnant.

"Y-y-you're... _pregnant?!_ " I exclaimed, "But you haven't – I mean, you weren't pregnant at your wedding, were you?"

"No I wasn't... I'm actually only three weeks pregnant..."

"Then – "

"Because it's Edward's, and, you know, he's a vampire," Bella explained, "He grows unnaturally fast..."

I blinked several times, registering the news.

 _She's pregnant._

 _But – she – **three weeks?!**_

 _That's what she said..._

My vision blurred as I fell back, collapsing into Jacob's arms, as I passed out.

 **A/N: Okay! Woo! Done! I am super. Fucking. Busy, right now, so this was really hard to write without messing _something_ up, so... yeah.**

 **Next chapter... I was going to say something here, but... _STUFF WILL HAPPEN_ , so... look forward to it! I'm going to have to write a _shit_ ton, because I'm so fucking busy, and literally all my free time will be taken up writing this, so... yeah.**

 **Just so you know, I am going to be taking the next few days off, so I can write, because the chapters on here have actually been catching up to the chapters in my book, but I _promise_ that I'm going to upload on Tuesday, ok?**

 **But, yeah... I've just been super busy, with working out, school, accidental procrastination, etc... so yeah!**

 **Leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything that belongs to a TV show, videogame, movie, or book. I don't intend any copyright infringement whatsoever.**

 **Argument**

 **(Tess POV)**

I woke up in a strange room. Jacob was towering over me, a look of relief on his face.

"I think it was just shock, Jacob. No need to worry." Carlisle said, leaving the room.

"Tess, are you okay?" Jacob asked, sitting me up.

"... Y-yeah... I think so..." I shook my head to clear it.

"Tessa?" Edward asked from the doorway behind me, "May I ask something of you?"

"That depends... What do you need?"

"I... need you... to convince Bella... to terminate this pregnancy."

" _WHAT?!_ " Both Jacob and I screamed.

"It will most likely kill her... And I can't live... with something that... killed her."

"But – "

"She thinks that, too... But Carlisle says that the odds of us saving her last minute are... low. In the single-digits low..."

"But you can't... _force_ her to have an abortion!"

But, maybe... maybe you can convince her to..."

"I'm sorry, Edward; I don't want her to die either... But I'm not going... to even _try_ to convince a soon-to-be mother to abort her child – especially if her own _husband_ couldn't convince her." I said, shaking my head, "If she wanted to have one, I would support her, but she _doesn't_. And that's a fact."

"Jacob?" Edward said, turning to him.

Jake looked down at me.

"C'mon, man – I need your help!"

I stared up at Jacob.

He sighed. "Alright," Jacob said, looking back up at Edward, "I'll talk to her..."

"Oh, _thank you_ , SO much!" Edward exclaimed, smiling and leaving the room.

"Jacob," I exclaimed, getting up quickly, "How the _hell_ could you say that – _right in front of me_ – when I'm opposed to it?!" I got up too fast and almost fell down, but Jacob caught me.

"Mm mm, no!" I shouted, standing up steadily," You are _officially_ in the dog house."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled slyly. "Was that a play on words, because I'm a werewolf?"

I thought for a second and then rolled my eyes. "No, it wasn't!"

I turned and walked out of the room.

 **. . .**

Rosalie was downstairs, sitting on the couch with Bella.

"Hey..." I said, staring at the ground, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier..." I paused, twiddling my thumbs, "I was just... really worried, and mad that you guys tried to get me to actually believe that story, and that you tricked my dad into believing it..."

She looked down too. "It's... alright. I guess. I probably would feel the same way if someone tried to pull that on me..." She looked up at me, "And I'm glad you're on Bella's side, too."

"You... heard that?"

"Yeah... and I'm happy that you're mad at your boyfriend..."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one with her..."

"Yeah... It's just me, Emmett, and now you. Carlisle and Esme are kind of neutral on the subject."

Jacob walked into the room. Bella looked at both of us, silently telling us to go. We got up and, made our way to the porch. I glared at Jake as we passed eachother, and I walked out onto the porch with Rosalie.

"I only agree with one thing that Edward wants..." She said, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked, joining her, staring out at the night sky.

"He doesn't want Bella to be turned... And neither do I..."

"I don't want her to be turned, either... I didn't even know _she_ wanted to be until she told me they were getting married..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she didn't want to be 'another year older' than Edward, and... I realized what that meant..." I sighed.

"Wow... That must have been hard to handle..."

"Not really, actually... I mean, I'd probably do something like that to be with Jake forever..."

"Speaking _of_..." Rosalie mumbled as Jacob opened the door and walked outside.

I nodded at Rosalie and she went back inside.

"It didn't work..." He mentioned, coming towards me.

"I'm still mad at you." I said, turning away to look out into the woods.

"Oh, _come on!_ Seriously?!"

"Yes, 'seriously!'" I exclaimed, turning to face him, "You tried to convince my _sister_ to have an abortion! I take that stuff _very_ seriously!"

He looked down, regretfully, "I'm sorry... I just... wanted to help Edward out..."

"I don't care! I'm not just going to... _forget_ this, Jake!"

He looked down again.

"Look, you already know that it's not gonna be for more than... a week, right? I can barely stand a _day_ without you... but... I can't just... let this kinda thing fly without... _some_ sort of consequence!"

He shook his head. "Fine..."

"And, just and FYI, I'm going to be hanging around here a lot more... I want to be around my sister a lot... at _least_ until she's been turned..."

"Then I'll hang, too."

"I... don't know if that'll be okay..."

"It _must_ be! You're my _girlfriend_..."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully.

Walking back inside, I smiled.

I was going to be an aunt.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter after such a long break, but I've been cutting into other chapters for about a week now, and I'm getting** _ **really**_ **annoyed with it, so now we're back on track.**

 **Also,** _ **welcome back, peoples!**_ **I'm back, after that 5 day break... So, I'm glad I could write this today. I've actually been getting creative again.**

 **And I have an outline for this whole story, even after the end of the original franchise;** _ **which**_ **, by the way, we are going to have a pretty big transition soon, like, in the next few chapters... It skips about... two years into the future? Yeah, that sounds about right. So, anyway, be prepared for that, and leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nothing from this story is intended to infringe any copyright. To anything. Movie, TV show, or book. Thank you.**

 **Mistakes and Tragedy**

 **(Tess POV)**

It was September 10th. Jacob and I were pretty much back together already. There had been... problems with the pack. Jake had tried to tell them that it – Bella's pregnancy – wasn't going to be a problem, but Sam wasn't having it. I explained it to Emily – who seemed understanding – and she tried to calm Sam down... but even the imprint powers wouldn't work.

Jacob stood up to Sam... and told _me_ something I never knew.

 _He_ was supposed to be Alpha.

He didn't want to do it because it would've taken a lot more time away from me, because of how far away we live. He'd have more patrols, less time, and almost no time off.

He split off from Sam's pack. Seth was quick to join ours. After a few hours, even Leah joined, mainly to make sure Seth was safe.

Esme had made sandwiches a few times over the past three days, but after Leah refused hers the first time, Esme had me deliver the food.

We had also finally figured out how to get Bella her nutrients: She had to drink blood.

It was pretty repulsive at first, but before long, I had started helping Edward prepare the drinks.

So, there I was. Sitting in the lounge with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. We were all chuckling over Bella's choice in baby names. They were both mixtures between Edward's parent's and our parent's names.

Jacob and Edward walked into the room, handing Alice the styrofoam cup of blood.

"You should hear her baby names!" Rosalie laughed.

"Oh god, are they _really_ that bad?" Jake asked.

"I kinda like the girl's name..." I said, helping Bella up.

She smiled. "I was playing around with our parents' names... For a boy: Carles... for a girl: Renesme."

"... Uh... yeah, I'm with Te–"

"I like it," Edward cut in, "It's unique... Which certainly fits the situation."

We all chuckled and Alice handed Bella the cup.

It all seem to happen in slow motion.

The cup fell to the floor, breaking, the blood spilling _everywhere_. Bella bent backwards unnaturally. He knees cracked as she fell to the ground.

Edward caught her head before it too crashed to the floor. He scooped her up and blurred into the delivery room they had prepared. Alice and Rosalie blurred behind him.

Jacob pulled me into the room.

"Get me the morphine!" Edward yelled.

I handed him the syringe.

Rosalie came into the room, "Carlisle said that they're coming as fast as they can, but we have to do the _now!_ " She grabbed the scalpel and almost cut Bella's stomach, but Edward grabbed her arm.

"Let. The morphine. Spread." He said, stating every word clearly and firmly. Bella was screaming.

Rosalie ripped her arm out of his grip, _"We._ Don't. Have. Time! We have to do this _now! Alone_." She slid the blade across Bella's stomach, Edward nodding in defeat.

I cringed as Bella screamed even louder. "Bella, look at me; _you're going to be okay!_ " I yelled over her screaming/

I noticed that Rosalie was staring at the bloody scalpel. "Rosalie, no!" I tackled her, the knife clattering to the ground. "Alice, help me take her to the other room!"

Alice blurred over to us, helping me get Rosalie to the room next door.

I came back into the delivery room, to see Edward, holding a little baby.

"It's Renesme..." He smiled, looking over at Bella. He had blood surrounding his mouth. I started walking up to them. She smiled... and took a deep breath.

And then, her smile faded. Her eyes went dark, and her skin went cold.

"Edward – " I started, realizing what was happening.

"Jacob, take the baby!"

"No! Tess, are your okay?!"

"C'mon!" I gasped, choking on my words, "Bella, _come on!_ " I started giving her CPR.

"Jacob, _take the baby!_ "

" _Keep that thing away from me!_ "

"Dammit, Jacob!" I yelled, backing away from Bella's body, "I'll take the damn baby!" I wrapped a blanket around my arms and Edward placed the baby in it.

I wrapped her up and took her into the livingroom, where a fire had been started.

 _Why? Why did **she** have to die?_

 _Fuckin' Edward! He could've saved her!_

 _No... He couldn't have... And now... now... now this little girl... Renesme... She's all we have left of her._

 _I... I... She's... I can't believe it... She's... She's really gone.._

 _Yeah... but now... now **we** have to help take care of her... Be a good aunt for her._

Renesme started crying. I leaned against the doorway and started rocking her. She slowly stopped and Jake came into the room, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I slid down the wall.

"Hey... hey..." He said, sitting down next to me, "It's gonna be okay..."

The tears wouldn't stop.

I cried for several minutes before Jacob got up. He took Renesme out of my arms and passed her to Rosalie, who had just come in. She looked over at me, slumped against the wall, cheeks stained with tears, and left the room.

Jake picked me up and took me outside.

He was about to descend the porch steps when a bunch of wolves came out of the woods.

They saw me, cradled in his arms, and growled.

He set me down on the deck, leaning against the railing, and stomped down the steps, phasing once he reached the bottom.

Nothing much happened in the next few minutes... I heard several growls and grunts before they left.

Jake phased back and picked me up again, with no shirt on, taking me to my truck and placing me down, gently, in the passenger side.

He got in on the other side and started the truck.

After a minute, I scooted over to him and curled up, absorbing his warmth... it calmed me down the tiniest bit.

I was still crying when Jake pulled up to his house. He picked me up again, carrying me inside.

"Is she okay?" Billy asked, rolling out of the livingroom.

"I... I don't know... Be... Bella..." Jake replied.

"It's alright, Jacob," Billy said, a hint of anxiety in his voice, "Just... take care of her... She's... she's going through a lot..."

Jake nodded and carried me into his room, laying me down, curled up, on his bed.

My eyes started to sting from crying. Jake left the room for a minute before he came back in and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

It was warm. A different warmth, though. He was _radiating_ anxiety.

 **. . .**

 _3 days later..._

"Mm," Jake murmured as we woke up.

"Hey, guys!" Someone called from the doorway, "I think they're finally waking up!"

Jacob jerked up to a sitting position, pulling the blanket with him.

"Embry?" He asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, since you wouldn't let us get the... _kid_ , because it's 'the only thing Tess has left,' Sam said you could rejoin the pack after a little bit! So, we were here to bring you to Emily's for breakfast, and we..." He smirked, "Saw you... in bed, with your girlfriend, here."

Jake blinked slowly at him.

"You." He started, "Are a. Fucking. Pervert."

" _Hey!_ You were like this, too!"

"Yeah, and then I phased, imprinted, _and_ grew the fuck up!"

"Pfft. Whatever. C'mon, we're _starving_. Get dressed and let's go!"

Embry turned and left the room, not minding to shut the door on the way out, so Jake hopped out of bed and closed it.

Jumping back onto the bed, he kissed my forehead. I blushed as his lips traveled down to mine, capturing them in a sweet embrace.

"Good morning, babe..." He said, sweetly.

"Mm, good morning..." I giggled.

"C'mon!" He said, pulling me up off the bed, "Get dressed; you can wear something of mine. We're going to Emily's."

I smiled at him, the amazing guy he turned out to be.

He kissed me again and grabbed a tshirt and a pair of jeans from his drawer and left the room.

I smiled again and grabbed a clean tshirt from his drawer. My pants would have to do; I mean, yogapants are good for both sleeping _and_ going out, right?

I was pulling my shirt down over my stomach as Jacob walked in the door.

"Damn..." He said, leaning against the doorframe, "I should _really_ get you to the beach some time..."

"W- _what?_ C'mon, Jake, you _know_ I burn up _way_ to easily!"

"Yeah, but... cloudy day?"

"Ugh, _maybe_."

"Why the 'ugh'? You've got a great bod', why not... show it off?" He asked, placing his hands on my waist.

"I don't... know!" I stuttered, my eyes searching the ceiling.

He sighed, "C'mon, then. Let's go."

We walked out to the livingroom, where the entire pack – save Sam – was chatting.

"You comin' with us?" Quil asked, getting up from his perch on the couch.

Jake looked at me, then back at Quil and shook his head. "I just put this shirt on, plus," He lowered his voice, "I've never had someone ride on my back before..."

"No shit." Quil said, "That's something you only do with your girlfriend – " Leah glared at him, "Or boyfriend! Anyway, Tess is the only person you've been with since you phased, so of _course_ no one else has ridden your back."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He started to pull me outside, "We'll meet you there."

 **. . .**

Emily's breakfast was _amazing!_ It was practically a buffet. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, you name it, she made it. Even hashbrowns!

And all. Home. Made.

We were all sitting at the table, talking about random things. Jake had just finished his second serving of... everything when he pulled me away from the others; into the bathroom, under the stairs.

"Uh, what's going on, Jake?" I asked. We barely fit in that tiny room, what with his big build; so cramped that we were pressed against eachother.

"Uh – nothing, really. I was just wondering: your birthstone _is_ an emerald, right?"

" _Yeeeah?_ Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really..."

I furrowed my brow at him.

"I was just wondering! I swear!"

"Then, why did you drag me in here?"

"I..." His eyes searched the ceiling for a plausible story, "I wanted to talk... _away from them_."

"Last I checked, most of 'them' have superhuman hearing."

He paused.

"They are discussed... other matters. Anyway, you're sticking with me for the rest of the day."

"What d'you mean? Don't you have to patrol?"

"No, I _finally_ have a day off! Sam just restarted giving them out again!"

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Well, I'm glad you have days off, now." I kissed him softly, "Now, can we get out of here? I think we're running out of oxygen."

I opened the door and squeezed past him.

"So, she's really dead?"

I went from a half-smile to a teary-eyed frown in under a second.

I had _completely_ forgotten about it.

A tear leaked from my eye a second before Jake scooped me up in his arms and speedwalked out of the house.

But I didn't need superhuman hearing to hear the words 'Shit,' 'Oops,' and 'Damn' muttered and exclaimed at _about_ the same moment.

I started to all-out weep again as Jake placed me – delicately – in the passenger seat.

Again. Now I felt _really_ bad.

 **A/N: I took two weeks to write this. Well, almost two weeks. I finished writing it originally last Thursday night, technically Friday morning. (1:26 am)**

 **Anyway, I told you I'd be back with a large chapter and here. It. Is. Hope you liked it! I worked really hard, besides my unnecessary procrastinating I really appreciated that you guys weren't mad at me for taking two weeks off. I'm really glad, actually.**

 **So, yeah. Oh, and that emerald part, yeah that's _very_ important, for later.**

 **ALSO! I am going to start uploading _every Saturday_ , so, yeah. The next upload will not be _this_ Saturday (the 7th) but _next_ Saturday, the 14th. From then on it will be every Saturday, (the 21st, the 28th, the 5th, etc.)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything from any franchise, series, or album. Thank you. (Also, I know I spelled Renesmee's name wrong for the last several chapters, and no, I'm not going to change it)**

 **Confusion**

 **(Tess POV)**

We arrived at our destination: somewhere deep within the woods.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the tear streaks on my cheeks. I wiped my cheeks with the edge of the shirt I was wearing, clearing my face of streaks.

Jake had already gotten out of the truck and was waiting outside. I exhaled. "Okay, Tessa. You're _okay_. This is going to be _fun_." I exhaled again and left the truck.

"Alright, so..." Jake started as soon as I got out, "I have a plan, but it's kinda complicated... okay?"

"Okay... ? Well, simple it down for me, my brain... can't handle much right now..."

"I know; which is _why_ the first thing we're doing requires little to no thought."

"O _kay?_ So, what are we doing?"

" _You_ are going wolf-riding."

My eyes widened, " _Really?!_ " I ran over to him and hugged him. I wasn't quite over the reminder of my sister's death, but I only faked my excitement a little bit.

 _Wolf-riding? Talk about **boyfriend benefits!**_

 _I know, right? BBs foe **dayz!**_

 _ **Wolf. Riding.** Circled, underlined, and in **bold.**_

 **. . .**

It'd been a while since I'd seen the big, russet-colored wolf. He'd given me specific but simple instructions, so I nervously mounted the great wolf.

We started off at a rather slow pace, but soon the wind was whipping through my hair, and I was gripping onto his fur for dear life.

We were running around without really knowing where we were going; or at least _I_ didn't. It was a _lot_ of fun.

After about an hour and a half of aimlessly running around the forest, Jacob slowed to a stop; my signal to get off.

I slid off his furry back and sat down on a big rock. Jake went off to change, so I sat there, waiting, for a minute.

Then, I heard a rustling behind me. I whipped around, but I couldn't see anything.

"Tess!" It was Jacob, but he was _behind_ me, "She's... turned." He was slowly walking up to me, step by step.

"Who?"

"Tessa?"

A familiar voice. A voice I had convinced myself I would never hear again; a voice that's screams were the last thing I heard from her. My sister.

Bella.

She walked out of the shadows, gracefully stepping over several roots and other things that – normally – she would've tripped over.

I was frozen. I had thought that she was dead. I had cried for _hours_. Almost a _day_. I was a little mad, actually. But the majority of my being was overjoyed.

I started running towards her, but I stopped, dead, in my tracks.

Her eyes were blood-red.

"Bella?" It was Edward, walking out of the shadows.

"What. Did. You. Do. To her?" I asked angrily. " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"_

"I saved her life, okay?"

"No, you _ruined_ it." My body tensed up, "How is she supposed to take care of _that_ little girl when all she thinks about around her is her blood?"

"She's already expressed incredible control even Jasper occasionally has trouble with.

I noticed traces of blood around her mouth. "Then what's she been eating – sorry, _drinking?_ "

"A mountain lion – trying to get a deer."

"She was going after a _deer?_ "

"No. The _mountain_ _lion_ was going after the deer."

I shook my head, "Then... test her with me."

" _What?!_ No, Tess, I can't let you do that!" Jacob exclaimed, finally reaching me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jacob, you can stand guard, if anything happens, you can intervene..."

"I'm not moving... Edward, if she gets hurt, I will hold the both of you _personally_ responsible."

"Jacob..." I warned.

"I'm not joking."

I shook my head and nodded at Bella, signaling to her to start.

She took a deep breath in. Her nostrils flared, but she only shuddered.

"Y'okay?" Edward asked, rubbing her back.

She gulped, "Yeah... I'm... I'm okay."

I broke free of Jacob's grip and hugged her, tight.

I had missed her _so_. Much.

 **. . .**

"You're _**leaving?!"**_

We were at the Cullen's house, where they had just announced that they would be moving away, once they publicly announced Bella's 'death'.

"We have to; if anyone sees her in town, they'll tell Charlie; we can't have that."

"Why not" I asked.

"Because I'm a _vampire!_ "

"No." It was Jacob. "No; I already watched Tess go through this already... I'm not going to let that happen to Tess – or Charlie – again!" He turned and stormed outside, with me in pursuit.

"Jacob! What're y– "

"I'm going to see your dad."

"What're you gonna – "

"I'm gonna tell him."

"What, that Bella – "

"No."

Then it dawned on me.

"Jacob, I'm com– "

"I know, get in."

 **. . .**

I fell backwards and blacked out.

 _What... Just happened?_

 _Charlie fell back – out of shock, when Jake phased – onto us; we hit our head and now we're here._

 _How long do ya think we've been blacked out for?_

 _I don't know!_

 _Should we try to wake up?_

 _Oh, **nah,** let's let our loving boyfriend and father worry! OF COURSE we're going to friggin wake up!_

I slowly tried to open my eyes, and after a minute it worked.

Charlie was right above me, his brow furrowed, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, god. You're awake... Fuckin' hell."

"Yeah..." I sighed, holding my head, "What... What happened?"

"Well, after Jacob... turned into that... _thing_ , I jumped back, and pushed you down, and you hit your head..." He sighed, "I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay, dad... Hey, where _is_ Jacob?"

"He made sure you were okay; left just a few minutes ago when you started to wake up."

"Oh... okay." I shook my head and sat up, "Just... Just give me a minute."

"Take as long as you need. Hey, did you know about that?"

"Huh? Him being a werewolf? Uh... yeah... I did."

"Well... I... I don't... I dunno..." He shook his head, "I don't really like the idea of you being with someone like that."

"What?! A supernatural badass? C'mon, dad. It's _Jake_. He's been my best friend for sixteen years!"

"Yeah, but sixteen years ago he couldn't turn into a giant dog!"

"... You're right... It did start semi-recently..."

"When?"

"Uh... Almost six months ago?"

"Ah. Okay, welp," He said, slapping his thighs and getting up, "I'm gonna go see Bella." That made him smile.

"Maybe... you should... go talk to Billy first? I'll head over to the Cullen's, give 'em a head's up."

He shook his head but gave in, "Alright, hon." And left.

Once I heard the cruiser pull away, I whipped out my cellphone and texted Alice, warning her that Charlie was coming. Then, I jumped off the couch and out the door.

 **. . .**

My eyes widened as I arrived at the Cullen's house. Jacob was slumped against a tree, Bella towering over him.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" I yelled, jumping out of my truck.

"Tessa..." Jacob gasped, "Stay back..."

"Bella! What the hell are you doing!"

"He told Charlie that –" She started.

"No! He didn't! He only told him about hisself!" I ran over to him, "Are you kidding me? And to think, I was depressed over your death! Now you've beaten my boyfriend half to death! Didn't one of you try to stop her?!" I directed this last bit to all the Cullens standing on the porch, "I even bought you time!"

"Time? What ti– for what?"

"Oh, you don't know? Oh, yeah, _dad_ 'll be here soon!"

"How much time?"

"Oh, of course; T minus _I'm not fucking telling you!_ " I pulled Jacob off the ground and helped him to the truck and drove away.

"Oh my god." I growled, "How you holdin' up?"

"I don't think it's anything serious... Mainly bruises... big bruises..."

"I can't believe she did that... What happened?"

"I don't know..." He murmured, rubbing his arm, "She – I was holding Ren, and Bella came in and got all defensive, something about how I smell bad, so I handed Renesmee over and _Bella_ almost dropped her! And then she starts going off at me about how stupid it was for me to tell Charlie about them – I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I whispered, shaking my head. Jacob reached over and clasped my hand in his. "Don't worry," I said, squeezing his hand, "I'm taking you home... I'll make sure someone's there until you're fully healed."

"No."

"What d'you mean, 'no'?"

"Take me to your place."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno... I just have a bad feeling about tonight... I don't know why."

"Um... okay, I guess..." I murmured as we passed the road that would eventually lead to his house. "Hey, since Bella moved out, I'm gonna be getting my room back sometime soon. Wanna help me move and paint?"

"Sure. When were you planning to do it?"

"I don't know... Sometime next week?"

"Alright... How about Wednesday?"

"Sure. I can take a day off school."

"And how do you think that'll happen?"

"Well, I'm _technically_ moving, plus, I have about a billion sick day passes to use."

He laughed. "H'Alright." He let go of my hand and looked at his arms, "I'm fully healed."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Imprint's touch. New discovery." I looked at him, super confused. "Yeah, Jared got pretty banged up the other day – a nomad came through and fought pretty well with him – got a broken arm, fractured and broken ribs, ankles – you name it, he hurt it. Anyway, his imprint – Kim, you know her, nice girl – she wouldn't leave. Had his hand in hers for a good two hours until he was fully healed. Usually it'd take a few days for even _us_ to heal from something like that..."

"I know..."

"We're not sure if it works vice versa though."

"Well, why don't I go challenge Emmett to a brawl?" I joked. We pulled up to my house and went inside. We lounged around for a bit until Charlie came home.

"Tessa. I need to speak with you." He said, dropping his keys on the counter and heading upstairs.

I looked at Jacob, confused. He shrugged, so I stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and told him, "I'll... Be back..."

 **A/N: Alright! Another chapter, another week, another thing done. I spit this out (wrote it all down in OpenOffice) at the _last minute_ , so I hope you enjoyed it! Ah, the first chapter of a final schedule I finally figured out.**

 **I am not sure which way to spell Renesmee, whether it's Renesme or Renesmee, so, whichever one you think it is, leave it in a review below.**

 **Thank you to all of my faithful readers who've been there since Chapter one. The next chapter is a little confusing, so look out!**

 **Lastly, I love you guys, (leave a review) see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, or any other movie, TV show, or music I may reference. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **An Explanation**

 **(Tess POV)**

"I know that the whole 'niece adoption' thing is bullshit, okay?" Charlie said, plunking down on his bed.

"Woah. Abrupt. Okay; uh... what adoption thing?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the blue quilt.

"See?! I _knew_ it! So tell me: was Bella lying when she told me she'd never – "

"Okay, dad. Let me stop you right there. No, I don't think she was lying... At least she wasn't _pregnant_ at that point."

"Then how does she have a kid already?!"

I took a deep breath. "There's something you should know, dad... But, I can't go into full detail because then we'd risk a lot. Are you _absolutely sure_ that you want to know what's going on?" 

" _Yes_. Go on."

"Alright. First off, Jacob and the Quileutes aren't the only 'supernatural' beings in this world. Edward and the Cullen's are too. I can't tell you what they are or what they're imagined to do, okay? Just know, the Cullens are good.

"Remember when Bella broke her leg last year? One of the people like the Cullens attacked her – threw her through a _window_! And all those murders and disappearances? More of 'them'. And this year, Bella didn't want to be 'another year older' than Edward – people like him are frozen, stuck in the body the were turned in – hence the marriage.

"And just a few weeks ago, Bella got pregnant – but since it's Edward's, it grew abnormally fast... and it was killing her. But she stuck with it until the end... She died during childbirth, but Edward changed her just in time. So now all of them – except possibly Renesmee – are immortal."

We both took a deep breath.

 _I can't believe we just... told him._

 _Fuck. Now he's gonna ask about Jake..._

 _So.. it would seem..._

"And what's the deal with you and Jacob? Yeah, I put it together; he first – phased, is it? _Phased_ six months ago, and you guys have been dating for almost six months. Care to elaborate?"

I sighed and laid back on the bed. "Okay. Six months ago, Jacob phased for the first time. I was there, and... It probably wasn't supposed to happen that fast but... He imprinted on me."

"He did _what?_ What is that? What did he do to – "

"Dad, _calm down_. It's nothing like that. When a werewolf _imprints_ , it shows them someone... there are a lot of theories, really, but... it shows them the person they're meant for. It connects them with a special bond. We can feel eachother's emotions, pain, and now – apparently – I can heal him – over time – if I... just touch him."

"Well... can't he have... stopped or something?"

"No. They can't control it. Sam was about to marry Leah when he imprinted on Emily... They both felt horrible."

"Really? How many people have this... _ability_ and who – that I know of – have it?"

"Uhm... Sam... Quil... Embry... Paul... Jared, Leah, Seth, and... Jacob. There were more, years ago. These are just _this_ generation's."

"Would they also be the 'animal' attacks, happening earlier this year?"

"No, but they were involved in it. It was one of the bad... one of the people like the Cullens. A bad one."

"Jeez-us. All right under my nose... Why couldn't this town be normal?"

"Dad, it's not _just_ this town. The main bad guys live in Italy, and others live all over the world."

"Damn... Next time there's a series of murders I'll check with you and – what do you call them?"

"The pack?"

"Yeah, them – before trying to take on whatever could be out there... Damn, that's a lot to take in. 'Mind if I stay up here for a bit?"

"Sure. I'll leave you alone."

I got up and left the room, shutting the door quietly so as not to disturb his thoughts.

Jacob was standing at the base of the steps, a hand resting on the railing.

"Hey." I said, beginning my descent.

"Hey..." He replied, "You did well."

"You were listening?"

He tapped his ear, "Couldn't help it. But you explained it better than any of us could."

I smiled at him. "It's probably because I've experienced most of it firsthand."

His smile faded. "I'm sorry you've had to go through all of that."

I had reached him by now, and at this, I hugged him. "But I've had you through all of it, so I think I'll be fine."

He picked me up and carried me over to the couch, sitting down and nuzzling me sweetly.

"I'm sorry this day didn't work out the way you planned..."

"It's okay... I got to spend most of it with you..."

"Yeah, and the parts where we _weren't_ together, I was unconscious and you were getting beaten to a pulp!" I smiled, "I think we're best if we stick together."

I kissed him softly and snuggled up to him.

 **. . .**

We had eaten a simple dinner and Jacob 'left'. Charlie and I watched football for a while – Notre Dame versus UC – and then we headed off to bed – where, of course, Jacob was waiting for me.

So here we were. Two am. His arms were wrapped around my waist, our breath was synced.

And then; I heard something. My eyes flicked open and I felt Jacob twitch behind me.

He sat up. "Shh..." He whispered, padding across the floor. He opened the door and looked around. Seeing no one, he tiptoed over to the stairway leading up to Charlie's room.

I heard a thud, several crashes, and then the sound of glass breaking. My eyes widened as small stabbing pains shot through my shoulders. I seemed to burst as I sprinted from my stance in my room to Charlie's. He was just standing there, shocked. One of his windows was shattered.

"You okay?" I panted.

"Yeah... Yeah." He replied, snapping back to reality.

I ran over to the shattered window; most of the glass had flown outside.

Jacob and another person were rolling around on the ground, wrestling.

But Jake was phased.

The person tossed him to the side and into a tree; to which Jacob yelped, breaking my heart. It was a vampire.

The force from being thrown into a tree threw me forward, tumbling out of the window.

The vamp was standing right under the window, so – luckily – I landed on him, crushing him into the ground. As he started to rise, I wrapped my legs around his neck, forcing his head back down as Jacob rose and stamped over to us.

He took hold of the vampire's head between his teeth and pulled. I heard a soft thud from the open window as the vamp's head and body were separated.

I gracefully let go of the crumpling body and landed lightly on the grass.

Looking the beautiful, russet wolf – I had become so used to seeing – in the eyes, I said, "I'll go take care of Charlie, and get some matches. Take him over there – " I nodded to the spot where we had bonfires, " – and... phase back and change. I rubbed his furry head and kissed his cheek.

I ended up propping Charlie up on his pillows and turning on a movie he'd gotten me when I turned thirteen, making it seem like a dream. I didn't want him to know what had happened, even if he already knew about phasing and the Cullens.

I went downstairs and got a box of matches from the fireplace and headed outside, where Jacob was standing over the body. "He could've killed Charlie..." He muttered.

"But you saved him... I can't imagine what would've happened if you weren't here..." We went silent for a moment before I lit the match and set the body alight.

Jake turned and shielded me from the blazing flames, resting his lips on my forehead. I wanted to just... forget about all of this, but then I realized, he still had glass in his arms. "C'mon, let's get that glass out..." I ushered him inside and sat down on the couch with sterilizer and bandages.

After I finished picking out the glass, cleaning it, and bandaging it, we decided to clean up Charlie's room, and even though I insisted he rest, he still helped me.

We were completely exhausted by the time we finished. We plonked onto my bead heavily, snuggled up to eachother, and fell asleep.

 **. . .**

I was walking down the shore, with Jacob by my side. We were just... walking, looking towards the sunset as it's heat spread onto us. I looked back to Jacob, but he wasn't there. Just... vanished. I was alone.

Completely.

I spun around, searching for him. I fell into the cold water, and I was suddenly in a meadow. The sun was, again, beaming down on me. And then, a cloud covered the sun, and it started to rain. Then it started snowing. I was freezing.

I was at a train station now. Jacob was standing in front of me.

"I'll see you in six months..." He said, wiping my cheek with his thumb. He was a little scruffy now... and he was wearing a military uniform.

"I don't want you to go..." I cried.

"I know... but it's incredibly well paid for military job."

"But... you'll be gone for _four years!_ "

"I can see you every six months..."

"Yeah, eight times in four years! I'm..." My voice broke, "I'm going to miss you _so_ much."

"I know, I know, Tess." He embraced me. I was crying now. He pulled away and wiped my tears from my cheeks. I shook my head as the train sounded it's horn.

He tilted my head up again and kissed me. It was a long, bitter, and sorrowful kiss. He pulled away, turned, and ran to the train, jumping on just in time as it started. He waved to me, and I waved back, tears in my eyes...

I had one hand against my lips, the other wrapped around my stomach.

A blur of images flashed across my eyes and then, they flew open. I was crying – for real, this time. That dream had scared me.

 _Is Jacob gonna leave for the military?_

 _I don't know... He hasn't said anything about it..._

I started shaking. Jacob's eyes fluttered as he woke up and tightened his grip around me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, a concerned expression settling on his face.

I sniffed, "Just a... just a bad dream..."

"Oh, babe... I'm sorry... Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No... I'm okay... Just a little... shaken..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." I moved closer to him, soaking up his warmth.

After a few minutes, I fell back asleep.

Jacob wouldn't leave me.

Would he?

 **A/N: Happy 20th Chapter, everyone! This one week schedule is really nice for me, I hope you guys can handle it! Now I can get a lot more done, so, _thanks!_**

 ** _Is this last clip something from a future chapter or not?_ OH the suspense! What _will_ the next chapter be?! _Who knows?_ Oh, yeah. Me. Well, it's a secret! Mainly because I haven't decided yet...**

 **That almost-vampire attack was cool, huh? Yeah... It's kind of weird how I made Tess – a mere human – stronger than a vampire... I'm just realizing this now... Hm. She's killed two now! :)**

 **I'm really excited! I'm getting a lot done in these chapters now! We might've even broken 30,000 words!**

 **Love you guys – Don't forget to leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any movie, TV show, or book I may reference. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Christmas**

 **(Tess POV)**

"Bye, Parker. Miss you." I hung up the phone as Parker and I finished our conversation.

Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, babe."

"Hey..." I looked out the window as he pulled away; the sparkling snow outside was beautiful. It was Christmas Eve Day, and I was waiting for Renesmee and Bella to arrive.

Charlie came sprinting down the stairs as a dark grey car pulled up outside. I chuckled and followed him and Jacob outside.

Bella and Renesmee got out of the car, with Ren running towards Charlie. "Hey!" He grunted, picking her up, "You've grown half a foot!" He looked over at me, "Seriously, like, six inches."

I shrugged as Charlie set Ren down. "Well, I actually have a few errands to run; I'll be back in an hour or so..." I raised an eyebrow at her, but then... Renesmee jumped on me.

"Hi, Ren!" I smiled, " Let's get inside before our fingers fall off!" I carried her into the house and set her down on the hearth.

 _After three months... she already looks like she's seven._

I got a little box with a white ribbon on top from under the tree. "It is Swan family tradition that the day before Christmas we can open _one_ present." I smiled at Renesmee and handed her the box, "Here's yours!"

She grinned at me and opened it. Inside was a wooden carving of a bird.

"A bird! What kind is it?" She exclaimed, taking the carving out of the box.

"It's a wren; like your nickname. Jake made it." I glanced over at him, lounging on the couch, just as he reached out and pulled me next to him.

"It's so pretty!" She giggled, running over and jumping into our laps, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ I _love_ it!"

"I'm glad..." I smiled at her and ruffled her long, brown hair.

"Go pick one out for Tess..." Jacob suggested.

"Okay!" Renesmee squealed, jumping off our laps and over to the Christmas tree, rummaging through the presents.

She came back with a smaller, rectangular box, wrapped in a different kind of paper than the rest.

I smiled at her as she bounced up to us and handed me the present. I looked slyly at Jake as I opened it.

It was a leather bracelet with a single charm: an emerald wolf.

"Oh!" I gasped, "It's so _beautiful,_ Jacob!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "You shouldn't have... Thank you..."

I clipped it around my right wrist and played around with it for a second. I turned and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, babe..."

 **. . .**

Bella seemed anxious as she left with Renesmee; she kept shooting me and Jacob looks. But I didn't want to say anything in front of Ren, so I kept quiet as she ran around, showing off her present to Bella and Charlie.

"Bye sweetie..." I waved, watching Bella carry her back to the car.

"Bye, Aunt 'Ess!"

I waved at them as they drove away, and then headed upstairs to my room. Jacob was waiting for me. He waited for me to shut the door before lifting me by the waist and carrying me over to the sofa under the window and started to kiss me roughly.

"Woah, Jake... Are you okay? You're being a little... aggressive."

He backed away. "Sorry... I just... I feel like I haven't kissed you at _all_ today... It's kind of drained me."

"Well, that's because I didn't want to kiss you in front of Ren..."

"Why not?"

"Because... we eventually end up making out, and I'm not really comfortable letting my seven year old niece be around that."

"Well... She's not here anymore... So we're allowed to go back to normal..." He grinned, and, with one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck, he kissed me again.

 **. . .**

I had had the dream again... The one... where Jacob left. It was only the second time, but still...

I told Jake to go home, before Charlie woke up, so that I could have some time alone with my dad.

After Jacob left, I took some time to myself, just to think, and then I went downstairs and was really surprised to see Charlie, already making pancakes and bacon.

"Merry Christmas, hon." He said, setting down a plate for me.

"What. Is. All. _This?_ " I asked, sitting down at the island. Usually Christmas mornings are relatively calm, and... normal.

"Eh, it's Christmas. This year has been friggin _insane_ , so... I thought I'd do something special."

"Okay... ?"

We spoke a little as we ate. The pancakes were surprisingly delicious.

"So... I have a surprise for you." He said once we finished eating, and I was clearing our plates.

"Okay?"

"You know how I kind of drowned the truck last week?"

"Oh... Yeah?" He had taken the truck to a boat burglary scene, and accidentally forgot to put it into gear when he parked it on a slope, and it backed into the water.

"Well, I think you should take a look outside."

I ran over to the door and outside, into the cold.

There, out in the driveway, was a black Chevrolet StepSide C10 pickup. It looked so sleek and shiny and _new_ – even though it was most likely over forty years old.

"Oh. My. God!" I squealed, "It looks like new!"

"Well, it's forty-two years old, but the original owner never used it – until recently, it was parked in a half-blown down barn. I was looking for a truck for you, and I found this one."

He tossed me the keys from the porch, and I ran back to him and hugged him. We went back inside and opened our other presents. I had two unopened ones from Jake, one from Renee and Phil, one from Bella and Edward, two from Parker, and three from Charlie.

The one from Renee and Phil was a book – the first book in the _Conspiracy 365_ series. The one from Bella and Edward was – of course, something expensive – a laptop.

Parker's presents were a _Build-It-Yourself_ model of a 1960's convertible, and a card with a picture of her an Alec outside the Empire State building – all the way over in New York, where Parker was visiting her extended family, and Alec had joined her just a few days ago. She'd been gone since Thanksgiving, and I missed her a _lot._

I set the ones from Jake aside – I wanted to open them with him present – but the three from Charlie were really cute. There was a little picture of us, outside a ferris wheel we had gone on last summer at a traveling fair. The second one was my old rag doll I had gotten when I was a baby – and had lost when we went on vacation a few years ago – and, sure, I was a little old for dolls _now_ , but Maggie was really important to me. I'd been heartbroken when I lost her.

And finally – the last one. I knew what it was almost immediately.

Some Christmas-themed pajamas I had pointed out back in November. A grey and red plaid, long sleeve shirt, with red plaid pants.

I chuckled as I opened the wrapping paper and saw the pajamas. "Thanks, dad." I said, kissing his cheek.

 **. . .**

I smiled as I pulled up to Jake's house in my new car. Jake was sitting on the snow-covered porch, waiting for me. 

I jumped out of my truck, with three gifts in tow.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, skipping up to him through the snow, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Tess." He replied, standing up and hugging me."

"So, I have your present here, and I saved the two from you so I could open them with you." I smiled.

He chuckled, "Well... come in, we should probably get out of the cold."

We made our way through the house and into Jacob's room, where I handed him his present.

He smiled and opened it. He smirked, leaned over, and kissed me softly, "Thanks..." He chuckled. I had gotten him several sweaters, because he had ripped most of his old ones.

I took out the larger present of mine and opened it. It was a stuffed animal – a wolf. The smaller one was a little cartoony wolf keychain.

We hung out for a while, watching Christmas movies.

A thought popped into my head as the last movie ended. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you'll do after we graduate?"

"I dunno... I've always wanted to go into the military, though."

I froze.

"What do you want to do?" He continued.

"I..." I gulped, "I've been planning to go to... Washington State U for Fine Arts. Mainly so it's kind of around Charlie... He's getting older... And he wouldn't really have anyone to take care of him."

"Yeah? You always _have_ been the artsy and caring type."

I was too stunned to speak. I kind of just fell silent. He was planning to join the military... What if... What if that dream...

Told the future?

 **A/N: *Gasp* A cliffhanger!**

 **First off, I just want to apologize for being late on my schedule, I've been swamped with the holidays and school, etc. so please, forgive me.**

 **I wanted to make this a little longer, but it's about to transition, and it's a big transition. Which brings up some kind of bad news for you guys!**

 **This series is going on break until January 2nd, 2016. I know, I know, don't shoot me yet! With the transition being so big (about two years, book time) I thought we should take a week or two off. But then, I thought "Oh, shit! I don't have the plot put together yet!" So I added a little extra time, so... yeah... Sorry, I know it's more than a month... But also, holidays...**

 **In better news, the next few chapters are probably going to be depressing, because now it's Tess's turn to be super fucking depressed because her boyfriend is gone. But, Bella helps her, Renesmee calms her down a bit, the pack tries their best, Emily helps, Leah completely knows the feeling, and Charlie and his new OC girlfriend help, too! So she ends up being alright at the end of the four year stretch.**

 **And, WE FINALLY HIT 30,000 WORDS!**

 **Anyways, leave a review on how you feel about this chapter and the next one, and if you've read _Conspiracy 365_ before (one of my favorite book series) and I will see you guys... in about a month!**

 **Love,**

 **Lucy**


	22. Last Update

**Last Update:**

Yeah, guys. This is the last update. I'm not going to get too into it, but the basic reason of why _I am ending this series_ is basically just… I've lost interest.

It was a good story! A great story. My first story I ever created. And I enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, watching you guys post reviews about it, etc.

And I've tried to get back into it. But for some reason I just haven't… I haven't gotten inspired enough to continue it...

… It's at a good stopping point too…

…

I might continue this a little with little fics on my tumblr, btw, so if you want to see more of my writing and art and just… random stuff, follow me on that:

.com

But, yeah. This series. Is now. Officially. Over.

See you guys later ^-*


	23. a new update? wtf dude! im alive

UUHHhh so HEY?! uhhuhuhuhhhhh i know its been over a year and a half since u even heard from me,,,,,,,,,,, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh but to anyone whose still,,,, here i guess Uh Whatsup Im sstill alive! UHH a lot has happened in the past year and a half,...,,.,.

I moved

Realized Im transgender (yo whatsup im Gavin, im a guy, and IM GAY *aggressive peace signs*)

changed my fuckin tumblr url like a bajillion times uhhhuhuhuhhhuhuh (im now at .com if u guys care lol)

and basically uhhuhuhhhhh im thinking of rewriting this? maybe uhhhuhuhhhh making it Gay cuz thats what I am uhhhh i might make tess trans or cis idkidk but i might also just reread this make some notes and write something new using those notes cuz HOLY SHIT I DIDNT KNOW HWAT FRIENDSHIP WAS WTF uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh but yeah?

if u guys wanna know also im? turning fifteen in less than three months so thats cool?

really though im like always on my tumblr so if u guys want to keep up w me and my BUllshit im like always there? but yeahhhhhhh so thats gonna be happening maybe cuz i have issues committing to things,,,,,, as you can probably tell by me saying i might write other things and then never doing them! uhhhhhhh

but yeah,... so im,,,,,,, still alive,,,,,,,, breathing at least,,,,,,,,, thinking of getting back into writing,,,,,, am now a lot more figured out than my poor fuckin confused ass 12 year old self holy shIT she hated herself

uhhhuhuhhhhhh but yeah,,,,,,,,,,,, idk what else to say... if i do end up rewriting this i'll probably actually end up publishing the Two Year transition (lol haha im trANS) part maybe... uh but this is the only big thing ive ever published and im still super proud of it even though it is Really inconsistent and shit,,,,,,,,,,,

whooo so... Yeah,,, uh... thats about it? i guess leave a comment or something? thatd be dope and know that even though its been a super long time, i still appreciate all the fantastic amazing comments and reviews you guys have left for me. Its so SO helpful and it really got me through a lot when i was younger and just rereading this and reading all the reviews its been,,,,, so nice and im SHocked that i didnt appreciate it more when i was younger...

so yeah,,

See you guys around (ill probably change my username or smthn... idk what to but maybe something Shadowhunters related or Gavin-y)

Lots of love from this guy,

-Gavin


End file.
